Shifting Tides
by anakinlove
Summary: When Nightwing gets kidnapped, Batman goes after him, but there is more to this kidnapping then there appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**I understand that some of the events in this story do not necessarily line up with official Batman mythos, but I don't care and I don't want any heat for that. I am writing my own Batman tale. So, here we go… **

Things are not always as they appear. Sometimes, light can be dark and happiness can be well-hidden sorrow. Sometimes, something sinister can seem perfectly harmless. Sometimes, things that seem anchored in unchanging tides can shift…

_**Nightwing**_

Because the tides were coming in, I knew I should have been down in the harbor, but getting there took some time. Bludhaven is, if possible, practically worse then Gotham, whose streets I had worked for most of my young life. Perhaps this was because the Batman had cleaned them up so well.

True, one or two unwitting or particularly arrogant crooks might poke their noses out from under the cracks, trying to take from the world what they themselves did not possess, but Batman had a habit of putting people in their place rather quickly.

Only the insane or the insanely greedy would try and take a snap out of Gotham these days, which just so happened to be the kinds of people that did. However, common criminals ran amok in my city. No one was afraid of me like they were afraid of the wraith that lived in Gotham, at least not yet.

Thinking of my old mentor brought a small smile to my lips albeit, a sad one. The Batman was a lot more ruthless these days then he had been back when I ran at his heels. The death of Jason had taken a lot out of him and he still had not gotten over it. It had taken a lot out of me too. I felt sorry for the new Robin, whom I had seen but never really met. He was so young, much to young to bear the burden of Batman's darkest days.

Well, I couldn't think about that now. The harbor was a mile away and I had just heard a scream from the opposite direction. Giving a sigh, I started towards my new destination. There was a woman cornered, trembling like a beaten dog, while a man advanced on her, crooked yellow teeth bared in a ruthless smile.

I swung from the rooftops lithely and landed on the man's shoulders, landing with just enough weight to kick him down and out. The woman gazed at me with wide eyes, still trembling. "Come here", I said gently, crouching on the thug's limp form. She came towards me slowly, gazing every so often down at the man who was beneath me. "Are you alright?" I asked, standing up and hopping off. She nodded.

"You… you're Nightwing?" she asked. I gave her a grin.

"Yes I am", I replied and bowed low and deep to her, "at your service my lady." She gave me a small, wavering smile.

"You work with Batman?" she asked.

"Occasionally", I replied. She nodded. Batman was a name she trusted, as most people did. Nightwing was a name drifting through the winds, for now mostly unknown. "Let me just tie this guy up", I said, "and then I'll walk you back to your house."

"Thank you", she said graciously to me.

"No problem", I grunted as I heaved the man towards a nearby pipeline. I dumped him unceremoniously on the ground beside it and bat cuffed him to it. I slapped my hands together in a gesture of work finished and walked towards her. She took an involuntary step back; eyes watching my every move like a mouse watches a viper. "It's alright, I said soothingly to her, I won't hurt you. Why don't you tell me where you live so I can take you there."

"Its rather far from here", she said.

"That's fine", I replied, "are you just walking home from work?" She nodded. "My advice to you", I continued, "is to take the bus from now on. I'm not always in this side of town you know." She nodded. "How about you give me the address to your place."

"5567 North Woodland." I nodded. It was far. I mentally sighed; it was on the other side of the city. But, it would probably take the woman all night to walk there and it would only take me about ten minutes.

"Alright", I said, "here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to hold on tight to you and we're going to swing across the city to get to your place." She looked at me doubtfully.

"We're not going to ride in the Batmobile?" she asked.

"I don't have one just yet sweetheart", I said, "but when I do get one, you can be the first to ride in it." She smiled at me.

"Come here", I said, beckoning her. She came to me slowly and warily. The fear on her face seemed to age her ten years, although she couldn't have been more then twenty. I put my arm around her and said, "Alright, put your feet on mine and hold on tight to me."

"But", she said, "what if I let go?"

"Then I'll catch you", I replied playfully, "don't worry. Batman used to carry me all the time on these sorts of things. Of course, I would be on his back, buried in his cape, but the same sort of concept applies." She smiled and I could tell she was imagining the scene. While she was still distracted, I shot my cable and off we swung.

She screamed out in terror at the sensation of falling and her nails dug into my neck, but I held on to her tightly and we continued to swing. I could have taken her on my bike, but she seemed like a nice girl and I thought I might give her a little fun.

Soon, just as I had predicted, her screams changed from fear to delight as the wind whipped her hair behind her in the cool night air. She seemed sad even, when we landed, that her wild ride was over. "Thank you", she gasped.

"No problem", I said again "but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything", she replied.

"Call the police and tell them Nightwing left some garbage for them to pick up."

"Ohh yes", she said, "I will."

"Now, you be careful", I said to her.

"You too", she replied, "wherever you're going."

"Down to the docks my fair lady", I said, "but worry not for me." Then, I grinned at her, saluted and swung off into the night. It felt good to help people. Batman, though people trusted him, probably would have scared the crap out of the girl just as much as the man who had been trying to hurt her. She seemed like a nice girl too.

Batman didn't like my methods or the way I treated the people I saved, but I didn't want to be feared like he was, or at least, not as much as he was. I didn't want to be dark like him. That simply wasn't the way I was.

I swung down to the docks and landed lightly behind one of the enormous transportation boxes. Just as I had suspected, a large ship cruised silently through the water and into the harbor.

I had gotten a tip a few days back that a ship was coming in at the dead of night, dropping something off, and then leaving when the tides came in. Well, here was the proof that the tip was right. Perhaps I owned that guy more money then I thought.

I crept onto the ship as quietly as I could. The night was so silent, however, that every tiny sound was magnified a hundred times. I flitted from shadow to shadow down the dark corridors and into the interior of the ship.

The symbols I saw on the sides of it were weird. I didn't really recognize any of them. The normal ships carrying drugs held the markings and lettering of recognizable countries, but not this one. Perhaps I had stumbled across something bigger then I had thought. Perhaps it was nothing at all.

The cargo hold was not very big inside the ship and the boxes it carried were nondescript with miscellaneous items. A transmitter here, a few scraps of metal there. What was it I had found? I thought, for a moment, about calling Batman, but reconsidered. No need to alarm him without cause. I wasn't even sure about any of this yet.

After I had gone through all the boxes and carefully repacked their contents I turned to go. A prickling of the hairs on the back of my neck told me to be wary a split second early. I ducked just as a fist came down furiously right where I had been. Sliding to one side with the agility of a shadow, I lashed out at my attacker.

It was a person dressed in red and black, a strange mask over their face. I could see no skin, just the flashing of colors. The person called urgently in a distinctly female voice to what I assumed to be communication device of some kind, in a loud, fast language I barely understood.

Then, I realized what I was hearing, Darken, one of the dead languages from the North. "He's found out our plan, take him down", she said. What plan, I wondered, silently thanking Batman for making me learn snippets of stupid dead languages. I wished someone would tell me what I had found out though because I honestly didn't know.

The woman continued attacking me, even as she spoke into the communicator. I gave her a quick kick, for which she was unprepared, and had her on the ground. I grabbed her by the collar. "What's going on here?" I roared in Darken. She wiggled out of my grasp and darted away.

I followed her as quickly as I could, but she was as agile as I. She led me off the ship and onto the docks, pushing over an old homeless man in her haste to get away from me. He toppled backwards into the water, but I had no time to make sure he was ok. I reached out and grabbed the woman's costume, but it ripped away and I was left with only a scrap of cloth. I tossed it to the ground and continued running.

It was then that I found I had her cornered. She was flattened up against some of the large boxes just unloaded onto the docks. "No where to run", I said and then felt something bury itself into my flesh. I looked down in shock at the dart sticking out of my arm and gazed back up at the woman. Then, I toppled to the ground, the last thing I saw being the old man dragging himself up onto the docks from the water like a wet rat.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin

Bruce Wayne's loud, raucous laugh erupted around the room. "Ohh Helena, you are a scream", he said. The girl beside him, a tall, thin, glossy blond twittered like a small bird. I rolled my eyes. We obviously weren't going out on patrol very soon. That irritated me.

"Perfect", I said softly to myself, "I rot over here, ignored, in a tux, while Bruce plays around with Helena." These parties really got to me. Boy, did I hate them.

"Timothy", I heard a voice say behind me. I put on my best "I'm really happy to be here smile" and turned to face the person.

"Ohh hello Mr. Salo", I said through clenched teeth, "how are you this evening." The old, fat man in front of me smiled a caviar smile and patted his belly.

"As always, the food of your guardian's is excellent. I was wondering if perhaps you might get his attention for me. There are a few things I want to talk about. I think they would interest a charming young man like yourself greatly, but you had better let us adults speak of it first. I wanted to have you two on my yacht for a few days out at sea, you know, fishing perhaps, some fun."

He elbowed me with one pudgy elbow, smiling one of his creepy smiles. I gave him a little half smile back and said, "I really shouldn't interrupt him just now. Maybe later," and walked off.

"Well later then", Mr. Salo called. I knew all he wanted was to spend Bruce Wayne's money and truly had no interest in me whatsoever. I would rather die then go on that stupid man's yacht, but I didn't say so. I stalked over to the corner and stood there moodily, arms crossed.

Eventually, Bruce managed to get all his quite drunken guests out the door. The moment he closed it, his sultry Bruce smile left his face, replaced by the customary scowl of the Batman. "Lets go", he said to me, and down to the cave we went, striding quickly.

"What are we doing tonight boss?" I asked.

"Investigating activities by the north side of town", he replied tersely, "did you finish your homework?"

"Yes", I said.

"Did you check it?"

"Yes", I said.

He gave me a curt nod, which was all I seemed to get from him these days, and stalked down through the cave. He changed into his Batman suit while I switched costumes to my Robin attire. I gave a sigh and settled myself onto the ground while he started to work on the computer. I knew he would be working for a while before we actually went out.

He had so much to do these days, with the Justice League, checking up on Nightwing, and watching global affairs, among other odds and ends. I settled down to watch the news on the large computer with him. "And in other news", a thin, blond woman on the television said, "the Loopians are fiercely making sure everyone holds to our agreement with them.

The United States appears to be honoring this pact as oil prices are dropping steeply. The little country located at the top of Siberia seems to be amassing a great deal of wealth due to its large reserves of oil, which it has been selling cheaply for some time now.

What this icebound land plans on doing with this money remains to be seen, but whatever it is, she's determined to keep the United States government out of her affairs." Then, the insignia of the country came up, an angry red bear. Batman turned off the news grumbling.

"Stupid politicians, could be hiding any sort of weapons in there and what do they care about, their stupid oil prices. New countries popping up everywhere, makes me insane."

"Its good that oil prices are down though boss", I said, "less crime."

"You don't know anything", he snapped at me, "there will always be crime in Gotham." I slunk away, my head down. It seemed I never could get anything right with him. I tried not to feel to sad about it though. Batman seemed to be sharp with everyone these days as well as fiercely protective of what seemed to be the only thing he cared about, Gotham, his lover.

But now, his love was ruthless, cruel and bloody and Gotham was crying. She wanted a gentler touch, a gentler Batman, but the Dark Knight couldn't see that. He only saw a need to improve her, attacking the symptoms rather then the virus that caused her illness. I sighed. But, it wasn't for me to contemplate him.

I had heard from a few people that he hadn't always been this way, that he had been gentle once, that he had loved someone. But, that someone had died, violently. Batman had decided that the whole world would pay for the death of Jason Todd and the ripples of his demise would be large and widespread. I felt them full force almost all the time.

I still fought crime with Batman though, because he was my mentor and these days, he was all I had. I wanted him to care about me, to love me the way he had obviously loved Jason. It was a heavy burden on my shoulders, being the only Robin, it seemed, that was never loved.

He worked me harder then he had ever worked any of the others. I didn't know why. Maybe beating me to the ground during training sessions helped his temper, helped push away his pain. But, I didn't understand why he had to be so unfeeling, so negligent of me. A smile wouldn't have been out of place, an occasional hug or perhaps a soothing touch sometimes. You know, just some kind of affection that would make me feel like I belonged somewhere, anywhere. That would have been nice. I was only twelve after all.

But, I shook those thoughts away. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help anyone, me included. I just had to rough it out and hope for the best.

Batman

"That's odd", I said quietly to myself. I was gazing at the computer and though I looked over the records several times, I found that Dick had not checked in for a week. One of the conditions we had for him getting his privacy and free hand in Bludhaven was that he checked in every night, or most nights at the very least, after he was done patrolling. That way, I would know if something happened to him.

Well, there was really no cause to be all that alarmed, Dick sometimes forgot. He was so busy all the time. Still, he knew that not checking in for a week would worry me. Perhaps he had been on a heavy case. Well, whatever the reason, a chat with Dick might be nice. I had pushed him away so much since the death of Jason, he had been angry with me.

Well, he was so light hearted, he would probably be able to make me smile, which was good because smiling wasn't something I had done very often of late, only the fake smiles I flashed to the girls that flitted so carelessly in and out of my life. I told the computer to dial Dick's home number and waited. The phone rang and rang until finally, the answering machine came up.

"Hey, this is Mr. Dickie Greyson, I'm probably out chilling with my bros or my girl right now. Leave me a message and maybe I'll get back to you."

"Hey Dick", I said, deciding to leave a message, "its Bruce. I just wanted to know why you haven't checked in lately but I can see you must be out. Call when you get back."

I called both his cell phone and his Nightwing communicator but still got nothing. That was when I became worried. Where could he have been? I gazed at the North side data I had and back at the messages I had left on all of Dick's devices. "Come on Robin", I said, sweeping swiftly out of the room.

"We going to the North side already boss?" he asked, surprised. He was used to me doing research for at least an hour before we went out.

"No", I said.

"Well then what're we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to Bludhaven", I replied tersely. He nodded. I could tell he was still interested in what was going on, but he knew better then to ask too many questions. I told him it annoyed me when people did that. Truthfully, it hadn't until after Jason.

Nightwing

The smooth wood was warm under my bare feet as I padded towards him. The sunlight streamed into the front of the cabin and duff and pine scent filled my nostrils. He was gazing off across the lake with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Bruce", I murmured softly.

"Dick", he said, acknowledging my presence.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked. He turned to me, the sunlight sending shadows hiding into the deeper parts of his face.

"Nothing", he replied softly, though I could tell he was fibbing.

"You can tell me", I persisted. He nodded. He knew he could, but some part of him was still used to hiding all his feelings from everyone.

"My parents", he said, "they took me to a place like this when I was younger." I walked over to stand beside him and lean against the railing like he was. The water lapped lightly at the shore, but it was almost too bright to look it. It sparkled like so many diamonds. A raven called overhead, weaving his way though the tall trees. The sun shone bright and happy, as it was just after sunrise.

"Can we go for a hike?" I ventured cautiously, wondering if I should break this thoughtful moment he was having. He retuned his gaze to the lake for a moment and I enjoyed the look of serenity painted across his features. He almost never looked at peace.

"Of course", he said, "lets go get dressed." He put a hand on my back and we walked inside together. As the door closed behind us, I found myself not in that wood, but in some place drastically different.

I opened my eyes slowly to take in what was around me. It was a room of some type with strange vials and bottles on the walls though I could see very little as it was quite dark. In the back, I heard the low hum of a generator of some type. I tried to sit up, but found my hands and feet tethered to the table I was lying on.

Strange, I thought to myself, and tried to remember how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered was pain shooting through my arm and then black. I had dreamt about Bruce though, about the trip we took to his lodge by the lake when I was thirteen. Why had I dreamt about that, I wondered. But, there were more pressing matters to think about, like what I was doing here now.

I found myself shivering uncontrollably and soon realized this was due to the fact that I was stripped down completely. There were various wires hooked up to my chest. The table was mercilessly cold against my back and shoulders so I surmised I must not have been on it for very long.

But, the wires frightened me. This whole thing felt like a scene out of a horror movie. I kept expecting to wake up in my bed back at my apartment still dressed in my Nightwing garb after a night of heavy drinking. Only heavy drinking could have conjured up images this real. But, I didn't usually drink and I certainly didn't remember having gotten drunk so I was unsure.

Then, I heard the sound of someone walking in. I turned to face them and found myself gazing at a skinny man with a mop of blond hair on his head and dark, cold eyes. "Ohh good, you're up Mr. Greyson." I was alarmed that he knew my secret identity and wondered if I had gone through some kind of crisis and Batman had brought me here.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Does it really matter", the man droned, "No, of course not. All that matters is that you are here now and a good thing too because I needed someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I asked.

"You are an excellent specimen of a human being Mr. Greyson and because you found out about their little plan, they gave you to me. I'm pleased."

"Who gave me to you?" I asked, "What plan, I don't know anything."

"Ohh but Mr. Greyson", he said to me, "you will. For now, I'm going to take you apart piece by piece."

"What", I yelped, "why?"

"Well", he said, "the people I work for want a serum that will give their soldiers the same kind of agility and stamina that you have."

"But", I said, "that took years of training to hone. You can't just pull out a pill to take to get what I have."

'That's what I told them", he murmured, "but they didn't listen. Those stupid nonscientist types, all they care about is their money. However even if I can't find the magic serum, I'll have fun cutting you into little pieces nonetheless. I love the human body Mr. Greyson and what could be better then taking something you love apart and putting it back together." And for the first time, my trembling had nothing to do with the cold.

"Batman will stop you", I said.

"He'll never find you", the man replied, "no one knows you're here and after I'm finished, he won't even recognize you." Then, he flipped a switch and volts coursed through my body. I writhed in agony, screaming while he watched on impassively, cold dark eyes seeming to look right through me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Robin_

Bludhaven was a pretty nasty city, even compared to Gotham and that was saying something. As we flew over the city in the batplane, I could see that. I was sure it would be even nastier once we got down on the ground. "Alright", Batman said to me, breaking the silence that had descended over the cockpit as we flew, "you need to get in those clothes I have in the back." I obediently crawled behind our seats to "the back" and found some dirty rags that might have been considered clothes in their youth, but probably not now.

"Um boss", I said, "these are civvies, really old civvies."

"Yes", said Batman, "you're going to go down to Nightwing's landlady and inquire as to where he is." I was surprised at this.

"So Nightwing's missing?" I asked.

"Just get dressed", Batman snapped foul naturedly, but that grim little line that was his mouth told a story of worry. Hmm, I wondered, Nightwing missing. That was odd, but I got dressed and didn't think too much of it.

The landlady was a fat woman but looked kindly. She was like a breath of fresh air after having to deal with all those creepy people yelling rude things to me as I walked up the filthy steps to the apartment building where Nightwing's apartment was located.

She ushered me inside quickly with the obvious intention of getting me well away from the shouting men outside. "Now dear", she said, "What can I do for you? Are you lost perhaps?"

"Actually", I said, "I was wondering if you'd seen a friend of mine recently. I tried calling him a few times, but he didn't pick up. He lives here. His name is Richard Greyson."

"Ohh Mr. Greyson, such a nice boy", she exclaimed, "so polite and such a sense of humor. No love, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him in over a week. I was getting rather worried too. I thought perhaps he had gone to visit his father. He had mentioned him a few times. You might like to check there. I don't know where his father lives though."

"Umm, thanks", I said, "and if you hear anything, can you call this number?" I held out a small piece of paper. She took it from me, gazing at it for a moment.

"Ohh", she said softly, a sad look on her face, "of course I'll call. I do hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is", I said, "thanks again." Then I walked out. Bruce was standing in front of the building when I emerged. The men who had been hanging around out there just a few minutes earlier were noticeably absent, but I had learned to expect such things with Bruce.

"Well?" he asked.

"She hasn't seen him", I said, "not for over a week." Bruce nodded, seemingly impassive, but I could tell he was worried. I hadn't really known Nightwing meant all that much to him. It seemed that he did.

"We'll check the Police station next", Bruce said, turning tail to stalk back to the batmobile. I had to hop skip just to keep up with him.

The Police Commissioner was also rather large and I was beginning to wonder if everyone in Bludhaven was overweight. He was snoring loudly in a chair when we swung in. "Commissioner", Batman growled in his low rasping voice from our perch on the window. The Commissioner gave a start and toppled off his chair.

"Ba..ba..Batman", he stuttered, "wha…what can I do for you?"

"Get up", Batman snapped. The Commissioner got up and looked at us nervously.

"Are there any men missing out of your Police Force?"

"Umm", the Commissioner said, "no, I don't think so, wait, yes, Mr. Greyson has not come in for over a week, Mr. Renolds has not come in for a month and Mr. Docker has not been around for about three months. We just assumed they were all dead somewhere. They usually turn up that way when they're out of work for a while." That obviously did nothing to improve Batman's mood because he swung down with a snarl and landed in front of the Commissioner, who gave a squeal of fear that sounded a great deal like a stuck pig's.

"Where's Nightwing?" Batman snarled.

"I…I've never seen him."

"Has he turned in any criminals lately?"

"No", said the Commissioner, seeming visibly relived that Batman hadn't come for him or commented on his lack of investigation pertaining to missing officers "but a woman called in a crime about a week ago, said Nightwing had left a package for us in the alley. It was a rapist we'd been looking for."

"The address of the woman", Batman snapped, "quickly."

"Right away", the Commissioner said, picking himself up off the ground. He started to dig through his drawers.

"Faster", Batman roared and the Commissioner redoubled his efforts.

"Here it is", he said, holding out a paper. Batman whipped it out of his hand and was gone and out the window in half a second. I looked back as we swung off and saw the unfortunate man collapse into his chair with an enormous sigh and pop a few aspirin. Batman seemed even more mean then usual tonight, if that was even possible. I was already feeling sorry for the woman we were going to talk to.

She was rather young, maybe about twenty, with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She hummed quietly as she sprinkled some water over a few small flowerpots on a balcony in the fourth floor of an apartment complex. "You saw Nightwing a week ago, did you not?" Batman said darkly.

"Ohh", the woman cried, accidentally pushing a pot off her windowsill. I twisted down nimbly and caught it. Batman was perched on her balcony just behind her and she stared at him wide eyed and shocked. "You scared me", she said.

"Well", Batman snapped. I handed her the flowerpot with a small smile. She returned it.

"What are you asking about?" she asked Batman, "Wait, you're the Batman right?"

"Yes, I'm the Batman, when was the last time you saw Nightwing?"

"Ohh", the woman said, a dreamy look suddenly crossing her face. "Nightwing," she sighed.

"Come on", Batman snapped impatiently, "When?"

"A little over a week ago, maybe ten days", the woman said, "He rescued me from that horrible man. But, why don't you ask him about it?" She looked from Batman's frighteningly grim face to mine and asked questioningly, "He is ok, isn't he?"

"Did he say where he was going?" Batman asked sharply, "After he left you."

"I don't think so", she said, "Maybe." She paused for a moment, gazing off into space as she contemplated his question. "Ohh yes, he did", she replied finally, "I told him to be careful, wherever he was going and he said he was off to the docks. Ohh, he was so charming." Her eyes got a dreamy look in them again.

"Did he say anything else?" Batman asked, breaking her trance. She shook her head.

"He's missing, isn't he?" she asked frightenedly, "Ohh, you are going to rescue him, aren't you?" She turned to face Batman again, a pleading look on her face, but he was already well away.

"A lot of people liked Nightwing, didn't they boss?" I asked. Batman didn't answer. He just gripped the wheel of the Batmobile determinedly, gazing off in front of him.

We stopped at the docks after a few minutes of driving. "Fan out", Batman said, "check for blood, scraps of clothing; anything that looks suspicious I want to see, and don't touch anything." I nodded and started sweeping the area. We looked for about thirty minutes and still I found nothing. I was about to tell Batman that maybe the woman was wrong when I saw a pair of dark eyes gazing at me from behind a net.

"Hey", I called, "get out here." A small, skinny old man with a large, ratty beard slowly came out from his hiding place and shuffled towards me. "Why were you watching me?" I demanded angrily.

"Well", he said, drawing out the words, "You'se two the second group o costumed peoples I seen in a week and I live ere see but I's never seen folks like you ere before."

"The second?" I asked eagerly, "Did the first by chance have a young guy, taller then me, dressed in blue and black?"

"Yes", the man said, suddenly sounding grumpy, "'bout a week ago, I'd say. afta' tha' red dame knocked me over into tha' watta, th' blue guy, he comes afta' 'er."

"What happened next?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I was pullen myself outta th watta see and I saw 'em fall. Den, dem red dressed folks, dey picks 'em up and drags 'em to a big boat. Den, tha' boat sails away." I could barely contain my elation as I darted away.

"Thank you", I called, tossing him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Bless ya boy", he called after me, but I didn't stop. I raced up to Batman.

"Batman, Batman", I called eagerly.

"Shh", he snapped angrily at me, "do you want to tell the whole area we're here?"

"Sorry sir", I said, "but I found this old guy that said he lives here and he saw Nightwing." Batman's head immediately snapped up.

"What else did he say?" he asked.

"He said", I continued, "that Nightwing was chasing this woman dressed in red. She pushed this guy into the water and I guess overpowered Nightwing because when the guy got out of the water, he saw Nightwing fall and the woman and a couple of other people drag him into a boat. Then, the boat sailed away."

"Where is the witness?" Batman asked. I pointed to where the man had been and followed Batman as he strode purposefully over. "You", Batman snapped, indicating the man. He gave Batman a startled look and shoved the money I had given him into his dirty jacket as if afraid Batman might take it.

"Is this a piece of the costume the people dressed in red were wearing?" he asked, holding out a scrap of cloth. The man peered at it for a moment and then nodded uncertainly, still obviously frightened of Batman.

"Yup", he said, "tha was it." Batman looked even grimmer then I had ever seen him as he walked away. I knew better then to ask him what he had found out, because he obviously knew more about this then I did, but questions were practically scalding my tongue. What had happened to Nightwing?

Nightwing

My tennis shoe made a soft sound on the floor as I scuffed it. I stood in front of the secretary desk, waiting for her to look up at me. She did, after a few minutes. "Hello Mr. Grayson, how are you?"

"Fine", I mumbled, "is Bruce busy?"

"I don't think so", Mrs. Elen replied, "let me just check." She pressed a button on a black machine on her desk. "Mr. Wayne", she said into a speaker.

"Yes Mrs. Elen?" I heard his voice say.

"Mr. Grayson is here to see you."

"Ohh", said Bruce, "send him in." She smiled at me and nodded towards the door. I gave her a grateful half smile and walked into the office. "Hello Dick", he said brightly, looking up at me when I came in. I nodded to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No", I replied, "just came to hang out for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Dick", he said to me, "but it certainly looks like something's wrong." I shrugged and flopped down in one of his puffy armchairs, sitting with my feet hanging over the armrest. He shrugged and continued working. He knew that when I wanted to share, I would. No amount of pressuring would make me do so sooner.

"Bruce", I said suddenly, "do you think I'm attractive?" Bruce looked up from his papers with a snort.

"Umm, tell me exactly how you want me to respond to that question." I gave a groan. Why did he have to make things so difficult?

"To women", I said.

"Ohh, well", said Bruce, "I was worried for a second. Sure Dick, I think so."

"Yea", I said morosely, "but you're my legal guardian, you're required to say stuff like that."

"Well Dick, why did you ask in the first place if you weren't going to believe what I said? If I say you're hideous, I lose, if I say you're not, I lose."

"You think I'm hideous?" I wailed.

"Now, I didn't say that", Bruce said severely, "don't go twisting my words young man." I gave him a dark look. "Alright well fine, I'll call in someone who isn't your legal guardian", Bruce said, "Mrs. Elen, come in here."

"Wait, Bruce no, you're gona embarrass me", I hissed angrily.

"Yes Mr. Wayne", the secretary asked.

"Do you think he's attractive?" he asked, pointing to me. I gave an enormous groan and buried my head in the back of the chair.

"Um…" the secretary said, "Well, I usually don't go after men quite that young…"

"I mean in a general sense", Bruce said, "not from personal preference." She nodded.

"Yes", she said, "I think so."

"See," he said.

"She works for you", I snapped, pulling my head out of the couch, "you'd fire her if she told me I'm the mind bogglingly hideous creature from another planet she really thinks I am." Bruce rolled his eyes and I buried my head back in the couch.

"You are so over dramatic Dick", he said, "yeesh."

"My daughter's like that too", Mrs. Elen said, "She's about his age."

"Perfect", said Bruce, "take a picture of Dick with your phone and send it to your daughter, asking her what she thinks."

"Well, my daughter tends to be kind of rude Mr. Wayne."

"Its ok", said Bruce, "Dick's rude too. Just ask her what she thinks."

"Alright", said Mrs. Elen. She lifted her phone to take a picture. I emerged from the couch once more.

"Perk up a bit Dick", Bruce said, "You look like you're on drugs." I gave a little half smile and she snapped the picture.

"I wanna see the text before you send it", I said suspiciously. I looked down at the little letters when she handed me her phone.

"What do you think of this guy Amy? I know you're friend Hazel wanted someone attractive to go to that party with." I nodded.

"That is acceptable", I said stoically. She sent the text. A few tense minutes later, she got a reply. Mrs. Elen read the reply out loud and then again handed me her phone to read.

"Ohh mom, he's gorgeous, I think maybe I'll keep him for myself. Did you get his number? Hmm", I said, "can I see a picture of Amy?"

"Dick", Bruce said chidingly, "I don't think Mrs. Elen wants you anywhere near her daughter. You might corrupt her." Mrs. Elen laughed.

"More then likely she'll corrupt him. There's a picture of her on my desk Mr. Grayson, you can go look." I scurried out of the room to have a peek.

"Ok", I called back into the room, "she's hot. What's her number?" Both adults laughed again and it echoed in my ears as I returned again to that dark room.

"Mr. Greyson", the cold voice spoke, "you have quite well developed muscles. From what I can tell from the experiments I've done, I should be able to deplete your muscle mass. After I deplete it, perhaps I can learn to enhance it with better results. Give him another dosage." They stuck the heavy needle again into my arm. Blood trickled down and out of my exposed vein and I gave shiver of discomfort.

Immediately after, pain exploded like a bomb, ripping though my arm. It was almost too much to bear and again I strained against my bonds, screaming my agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman

The clues were all coming together with frightening fluidity. I had found many things at the docks and the old man's testimony did nothing to make the scene any brighter. Obviously, Dick had gone to the docks on something fairly routine, or he would have called me. It was probably about drugs coming in to the area, something he was sure he could handle.

But then, he had stumbled across something that was anything but routine. He either hadn't had time to call me or hadn't thought he needed too, it didn't really matter.

Robin was watching the news again. I hated the news, hated watching it, hated reading it, but I did anyway. Secretly, I was afraid of what I might hear on there, what sort of world ending crisis might crop up that I had overlooked. I was afraid that I had overlooked something, something important, so I watched the news and when I was too busy to do so, I had Robin watch it for me.

He feared me, more then any of the others had, and I couldn't connect with him like I had the others. It was like we were both on pins and needles when associating with each other. I had been reluctant to even take him on, but begrudgingly admitted that I needed a partner. He had a furious drive to please me, but I was so afraid to get close to him. I couldn't go through the pain of what had happened to Jason again so I distanced myself from him, determined never to get that close to anyone again.

That was why Dick had been angry with me. He didn't understand why I was suddenly so distant from him, pushing him away as much as I was everyone else. I had rationalized though. He was an adult now and didn't need me like he had when he was younger. But, he needed me now.

Though the testimony of the old man had told me what happened, it didn't shed any light on who had done it. No, I needed the other clues I had found for that. There were the droplets of blood which I had analyzed and found belonged to two different individuals.

It was both unnerving and soothing that one of those individuals was Dick. Unnerving because he was bleeding, but soothing because there wasn't enough blood for the wound to be a cause of death. There was also a strange drug in the blood, which I identified as being a rare anesthetic. It had traced it to a plant that grew only in the northern parts of the world.

After that, I had exhausted the possibilities of the blood. The other person's blood, though I scanned it as much as possible, came up only as female, which the old man had already bore witness to. No other information came up about the blood that would have been significant in the slightest, but the samples had already yielded a great deal of information.

The cloth, however, told me very little. There was an insignia on it, what appeared to be an angry red bear, and traces of the material Dick had in his gloves, so I knew he had held it at one point. There was also blood on the cloth, which matched the blood of the female I had already found.

I knew I had seen the insignia somewhere before, but I couldn't place quite where. It was nagging angrily at the back of my mind. The fact that I couldn't identify it made me frustrated. Though I didn't show it, I was distraught with worry over Dick. I was desperate to find him and bring him home safe and sound.

My son, my poor sweet son was out there somewhere hurt and alone and in the hands of some sinister being. It worried me to death. I glanced over at the TV for a moment and back at my work. Then, something clicked, something I had seen in that glance. "Turn up the TV", I yelled at Robin. I faced it, but I wasn't really listening. I was staring intently at the insignia on the screen in the corner, an angry red bear.

Loopy, the newest of the world's fanatical countries. I turned back to my computer and quickly brought up a picture of Loopy's insignia. It was a perfect match. But, rather then clearing things up, it just caused more confusion. What was Dick doing chasing Loopians and what were they doing in America in the first place? "Hey boss", Robin called over, "look at this."

"Not now Robin", I snapped.

"But", he said, "It looks like the Loopians have an American hostage."

"What", I cried, coming over. I stared intently at the TV.

"The Loopians have assured us that the spy they caught is indeed American, although they are not going to identify him to the American public or even the government. As you can see from this picture, the Loopians have blotted out the face of the individual." The picture filled the screen.

"Pause", I said and Robin paused the image. It was a young man, maybe twenty or so, with long dark hair, feet dragging and held up by two stoic looking Loopian guards. His head was lolled to one side and he was dressed simply in a large cloak, but there was a flash of black beneath it you could just barely make out.

It just had to be Dick, it just had to be, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't see the face, but it certainly looked like him. There had to be a way to make sure. Then, I spied something around the young man's neck. "Zoom in", I said to Robin. He obediently enhanced the image until I could see the black chain around the man's neck quite clearly.

There, hanging off the chain, was a small black bat. That was all the proof I needed. The bat had been custom made for my son on his eighteenth birthday to remind him where home was. It was my understanding he always wore it when going out as Nightwing. "Unpause", I said to Robin, and he zoomed out so we could continue watching.

"The Loopians say that they will deal with the prisoner as they see fit, dealing with him in Loopian Justice. They say that after he crossed Loopian territory, he was violating the treaty made.

The United States government issued a statement earlier today, saying that they were extremely embarrassed as to the actions of this individual and that they fully supported the Loopians in whatever they saw fit to do to him. He will not be returned to American soil and no attempt will be made to get him back."

I felt my blood boil with anger and I got up, getting into the Batmobile. Robin immediately scrambled up, following me. "Where are we going boss?" he asked.

"To the watchtower", I replied, "I'm calling in the league."

Nightwing

The tears streamed down my cheeks, wetting my T-shirt. I was twelve, so I really shouldn't have been bawling like that, but my leg was throbbing quite painfully and my skateboard was ruined.

"Dick", I heard an urgent voice say. I looked up, my tear-stained cheeks catching the sunlight. "Dick", he said again, crouching down next to me.

"Bruce", I wailed.

"Its alright", he said, picking me up. He cradled me gently, taking me out from under the hot sun and into the cool house. He put me down on the couch and ripped apart my pant leg to get a look at my injuries. "You really scraped yourself up this time", he said. I nodded tearfully. "Let me clean this up", he said.

"My skateboard", I wailed, "it's ruined."

"Its alright", Bruce said soothingly, "we'll get another." He leaned down to wipe the tears from my eyes. The sight of his face soothed me. He looked so calm and gentle, I relaxed. He smiled and pushed back my hair. "I'm just glad your not broken", he said, "a broken boy is a lot harder to replace then a broken skateboard. I'm afraid you're a one of a kind model, no longer sold in stores." As he was speaking, he rinsed out the wound and sprayed anesthetic into it. I gave a hiss of pain, but I giggled too, knowing he had said it to take my mind off the discomfort.

"You could find me on e-bay I bet", I said, "you can find anything on e-bay." He laughed.

"You're right", he said, putting a gauze pad on my leg, "maybe I could, but I bet you'd be pretty expensive." I grinned. He put his arms around me and hugged me close. I breathed in his scent, so familiar and soothing. I closed my eyes, basking in his embrace and love.

When I opened my eyes, I was freezing, dripping with water. "Hmm", the cold voice said, "you lasted much longer then I thought. I wonder what your limitations are. Put him under again."

"No", I yelped, but I was cut off by the wall of cold water under which my head was plunged. The last time, they had held me under so long, I had practically gone unconscious. They held me under long enough this time, I actually did. It was a welcome abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Superman

Batman stomped in like a storm flurry. "Nightwing's been kidnapped", he snapped, "he's being held in Loopy. I don't know exactly where, but I think if you help me Superman, I should be able to find out fairly quickly." I was still drinking my morning coffee up on the observation deck of the watchtower when he came in, but upon hearing what he said, it sprayed out of my mouth and onto the floor. Robin looked kind of disgusted, but I didn't care.

"Wait", I said, "what are you going on about?"

"Nightwing", Batman snapped, sounding exasperated, "he's been kidnapped, we have to go get him."

"We can't", I said simply.

"Why not?" Batman asked.

"The government said no one from America was allowed into Loopy. You heard that."

"I don't care", snapped Batman, "we have to go get him."

"I'm sorry Batman", I said, "when Nightwing went into Loopy, he was basically asking for this. Wait, how do you even know it was Nightwing that was on the news, because I knew about the hostage, but I didn't know any information was being let out about it."

"I just know", said Batman, "you think I wouldn't even know my own son, and Nightwing didn't go into Loopy, he was kidnapped. I told you that already. He was taken off the docks of Bludhaven. I don't know why, but I'm going to get him back and I'm going to find out."

"We can't Batman", I said, standing up and puffing out my chest. I wanted to remind him I was bigger then him. It usually helped when I had to make him do something he didn't want to do. It was hard for me this time though. Batman was getting so worked up and I hated to see him upset, but I stood firm. "Look, all we have to do is wait and I'm sure the government will get him out." I put a hand on Batman's shoulder. "Just calm down", I said soothingly, "everything will be alright. Nightwing will be just fine."

"We can't wait, they're going to kill him", Batman snapped, "this is Dick we're talking about, not some random civilian hostage. They're going to kill him and its wrong."

"I'm sorry Batman", I said, "but I can't condone this and I can't help you. I wish you would just have faith in your government like I do. If they said no, it's because of a good reason I'm sure."

"You won't help me?" Batman asked. "A few greedy politicians who are going gaga over some cheap oil are going to keep you from saving my son?" I squirmed in place. When he put it that way, it made me feel uncomfortable, but I forced myself to hold firm. I was right and he was wrong this time.

"I'm sorry Batman", I said again. He looked so incredulous and defeated at that moment, it made me want to put my arms around him, but the moment passed quickly when his features steeled.

"Fine", he snapped, "if you won't help me, I'll save him on my own. Come Robin." The boy snapped to attention like a well trained soldier.

"Batman", I said desperately, "the government said no."

"I don't care", Batman roared and out he stomped. This was bad, I thought to myself, really bad.

Batman

Loopy is a small country at the top of Russia. It is bitterly cold and horribly miserable. From my understanding, a bunch of people up there one day discovered oil and decided they were going to hoard it. In order to make sure the government of Russia never got a cent of the proceeds, the decided to make their own government. Russia was not pleased.

She put in for aid from the American government to help get the wayward little area under control but Loopy offered America a bargain. If Americans would come in and fight for them against Russia, they would sell their oil incredibly cheap. The United States took it like a puppy taking a treat.

With the allure of cheap oil held under the government's collective noses, they sent plenty of troops and Russia was beat back. Then, the Loopians turned savage. They allowed no more Americans into Loopy and sent all the ones already there away. A dictator took over, a hard, cold man by the name of Ludvic Vonsnipper and he continued to sell their oil painfully cheap to the US, but allowed no flights entering their airspace and no one poking their nose into Loopy's business.

The Loopians were determined to stay well away from everywhere else. The government loved the oil deal and as a result fully endorsed everything Loopy said. If the dictator of Loopy came up and told everyone the sky was green, the US government would be at his feet drooling, fondling and nodding their heads in full agreement.

That's how bad the situation was there so I wasn't quite sure how we were going to get Nightwing out. But, I had faith that if anyone could do it, it would be the Justice League. Now, however, it seemed I couldn't count on them. I would have to do this on my own.

Superman

I called the President the moment Batman left. It might have been late at night, but I needed my orders. I was confused as to what I was supposed to do. Batman, whom I had called my friend, my brother practically, was getting in the way of my duty to my country.

And Dick, his son. I had known Dick since he was younger then Tim. He had been so sweet, so innocent, and now he was in trouble. Well, I would ask the President. As the highest law of the land, he would know the answers to these trying questions of mine. Maybe, once he found out it was Dick in Loopy, he would let us go and save him. There was nothing I would have liked more then to back up Batman on this. "Mr. President", I said on the phone.

"Superman", he snapped, "its much too late at night."

"But", I replied, "Batman's off to Loopy."

"What", the President roared into the phone, "why?"

"He says the kid who's being held hostage there is his son Nightwing. If he thinks so, I'm inclined to believe him. I think, if you sent troops over to retrieve Nightwing or perhaps came to a diplomatic solution to get him back, Batman could be persuaded not to intervene."

"Absolutely not", the President said, "the situation in Loopy is becoming increasingly more volatile and I am determined to keep the bargain we've made. We have already agreed to leave the prisoner in Loopy's hands to do with as she sees fit so that is what we're going to do. Nightwing should have never interfered in foreign affairs."

"Batman seems to think he was kidnapped", I replied, "I'm inclined to believe him on that also. In all the years I've known Batman, he's never been wrong about anything."

"It doesn't matter what happened", the President said, "all that matters is keeping Batman away from Loopy."

"I don't think I'll be able to persuade him sir", I said, "he's pretty adamant. That boy might be the only thing Batman loves. I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think or don't think", the President snapped, cutting me off, "I want you to find the Batman and bring him down, whatever the cost. Kill him if you must."

"Kill him", I sputtered, "but… I can't."

"Do your service to your country", the President snarled at me, "whatever the cost, I don't want him leaving the continent, do you understand?"

"Yes sir", I answered morosely.

"Good", said the President, and he hung up. I felt my heart weigh down heavily. I couldn't believe I was going to have to go out and stop one of the men I counted as a best friend.

I admired and respected Batman and I loved Dick like an uncle might love a nephew. My orders weighing heavily on my mind, I walked slowly to rally the league. I wasn't going to kill Batman, but if I was going to capture him, I would need a lot of help.

Robin

He called him his son. I was in shock. I couldn't believe he had called him his son. It wasn't fair. I wasn't his son, but Nightwing was. We were both Robin's, what was the difference between us? Maybe it was because Nightwing had been an orphan and I still had a family. I went to Bruce's little parties and did things with him for his "image", but I was not truly his adopted child. Still though... I was so angry and confused, I didn't even bother asking where we were going now. Batman seemed somewhat surprised I didn't spout the question, but said nothing.

We boarded the Batplane and took off. We flew for close to an hour in total silence. I was too buried in my own conflicted feelings to care or even notice and my interest was not even sparked until we landed on a deserted field in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked, more out of habit then actual care for our location.

"Outside of Langley, Virginia," Batman replied.

"What're we doing here?" I quarried.

"If anyone would know where Dick was being held, it would be the CIA and this is where their headquarters is, inside that air force base. They were collecting intelligence about Loopy all through the war against Russia. The data will be somewhat outdated, but it should help. They'll have maps and things like that."

"So", I asked, "why are we way over here and not in where the headquarters is?"

"Because, they can't know we were there, we have to walk in." So, we started hiking.

I was exhausted at this point and it was the dead of night. I found it hard to believe that earlier this evening, we had been at one of Bruce's stupid parties. That felt like a lifetime ago.

We hiked for what seemed like an eternity until we made it to the base. There weren't any stinking alleyways to hide in, like there were in Gotham, so I felt exposed, but we managed nonetheless. I hoped Batman didn't expect me to go to school and take my math test the next day because in this state of exhaustion, I would fail.

We stalked quickly to the CIA building which turned out not to be a building, but a complex. Batman led me to a specific building, which I could not have picked out if I had tried, and we crept inside. "Keep watch outside", Batman ordered and so I did.

The cool, crisp night air trickled into my costume, making me tremble as I sat on a ledge above the doorway to the building. Batman had been in about five minutes when I heard a sound outside. It sounded like a foot scraping the ground. I wondered if perhaps it was a guard. I decided to check it out.

I leapt down from my perch and crept towards the sound, which had been somewhere off to my right. I skulked as slowly as I could, hugging the walls and flitting from shadow to shadow.

Then, without warning, a dark shape floated down out of the sky. I was so surprised, I fell backwards. There was Superman, standing in front of me. The Flash zipped over and stood by his side and while Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawkman with Atom on his shoulder, landed next to them. Martian Man Hunter came up from below the ground and solidified and Plastic Man came over one of the buildings. They all had the saddest, most pained expressions I had ever seen them wear.

"Wha…What are you guys doing here?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

"I'm sorry Robin", Superman said softly, "truly I am." It was in that moment that I understood their intent. I backed up, wild eyed, desperately trying to come up with a plan to get back to Batman and warn him. But, they were all too quick for me.

Wonder Woman's Golden lasso snaked out and grabbed me around the middle. I had one second before I would be dragged towards her. "Batman", I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, my world went black.

Batman

I heard Robin's terrified scream and immediately, I froze. It hadn't come from where I had left him though. He had gone to investigate something obviously. I almost had the files, but Robin could be in danger. I had my Bat flash drive connected to the computer database and was copying all the information I needed. The computer could copy on its own. I had to go after Robin. After losing one sidekick, I wasn't going to lose another.

As soon as I came out of the building, I saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness. My blood ran cold and my mind reeled with shock. I had been betrayed. "So", I said coldly, "you've come to stop me from going to Loopy."

"I'm sorry Batman", Superman said to me, "but we must. The President's orders are clear."

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

"Safe", Superman replied, "I have him tied up elsewhere. No harm will come to him I promise. Please come with us quietly Batman. I don't want to have to fight you." I reacted practically without thinking. I leapt up into the air and grabbed the ledge above me. Swinging myself onto it, I scrambled as fast I could over the rooftops.

My mind raced as I went. They would catch up with me in half a second. How would I hide, where would I go? I was ill prepared to defeat them. In my rush out of the cave to rescue Nightwing, I had barely collected the essential gear necessary for taking down normal criminals, much less former Super powered friends.

I had to leave the flash drive. If I could lead them away, maybe I could double back for it. I had to get to the cave. I had all the necessary means to take them all down in the cave. I hated fighting my friends, but Nightwing took top priority.

If I couldn't get to the cave, I would have to at least get into Loopian airspace, which was a long shot in itself. But, once I was across the sea and in Loopy, they wouldn't dare come after me. Once Nightwing was safe, it didn't matter what happened to me. I would have to leave Robin behind too, but I knew Superman wouldn't hurt him. He had done nothing wrong.

The man of steel swiftly came up level with me, but I tossed a few exploding baterangs at him. They released a cloud of thick black smoke. Without being able to see me, or anything for that matter, he veered off.

The Flash grabbed me around the middle, but I roundhouse kicked him and he staggered back. Martian Man Hunter came at me as well, but I scrapped the metal hooks on my gloves against the roof of the building, causing sparks to flare up. He dodged and I continued running as fast as I could.

I leapt down once I ran out of building to run on and rolled to break my fall. It still knocked the wind out of me though. Standing up, I found myself facing Wonder Woman. Before I could react, her whip snaked out, catching me around the middle. "Diana", I said softly.

She gazed sadly at me and while she was distracted, I kicked her hard in the face. She staggered back and I twisted my body out of her whip. Then, I kept running. I came to an open area surrounded by buildings and gave a grunt of frustration.

I had gone in a circle. An instant later, I was surrounded. On all sides of me there was a hero, each and every one advancing menacingly. "Let this be my finest hour", I said softly to myself, and whirled to attack, baterangs and gas pellets flying.

Nightwing

Bruce's eyes sparkled brighter then the crystal chandelier above us. "Happy birthday Dickie", he said. I was so excited, I could barely contain myself. I looked at the beautiful cake in front of me with the ten candles glowing so happily and wanted nothing more then to sink my fingers into it.

But then, I felt a cold shadow creep over me. My parents weren't here. This was my first birthday without them. Bruce seemed to see sudden darkness in my eyes. "Dick", he said gently, "I know you miss them, but you know what, I bet up there, wherever they are, they're singing happy birthday to you."

"You think?" I asked hopefully. I wanted so desperately to believe him.

"Yes", said Bruce, "I think so." I grinned at him and then leapt up and threw my arms around his waist.

"Thanks Bruce", I said softly, "for everything."

"No problem kiddo", he said to me, "you know how much I like making you happy." Then, he scooped me up. "Alright", he said, "the Dickie plane is ready for take off." I spread myself out and he held me up on his hands. I squealed with delight as he zoomed me around the room, making airplane sounds.

"I think the Dickie plane needs to come in for a landing now", Alfred said, "there's wax on the cake."

"Alright", Bruce agreed, "the Dickie plane will land in the Alfred hanger." He whooshed me over, tossed me up high in the air, and handed me to Alfred. I wrapped my arms around Alfred's neck, giggling fiercely.

"You're so silly Bruce", I said to him.

"Not as silly as you", he replied, kissing my nose. I grinned up at Alfred and he smiled lovingly back at me.

"Now", said Alfred, "you had better blow out your candles and make a wish before we get wax all over the cake." He sat me down in front of the cake. I beamed up at Bruce and Alfred, who were smiling at me and wondered what else I could possibly want. I had everything, except my parents, but they weren't coming back, I knew that.

I took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could. "I wish", I said softly to myself so that no one else could hear, "that everything would stay this way forever."

A haze then traveled over the memory and I was back, strapped to that table in the dark, shivering and frightened. The pain was growing fiercer and I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep my mind and my sanity intact.

I kept slipping back into hazy, half forgotten memories, all of Bruce and my life before in Wayne manor. I often had a hard time distinguishing what was memory and what was reality.

I was in total darkness all the time, though I knew not why. I had been injected with so many different things, each of my physical reactions tracked on various machines around me. I couldn't see them, but I could hear their sinister humming. Half the time, I was kept drugged and slipped in and out of consciousness. My breathing was labored and slow and I wondered if perhaps I was dying.

When I had contemplated death before, I had always thought I would meet my demise in battle and somehow, someway, Batman would be there, trying to keep me in the land of the living. I knew Batman would never let go. I knew he would go to the ends of the earth for me.

But, lately, I hadn't thought much about my own death. I had been taking fewer and fewer risks then before, not because I was growing more frightened of death, but because I knew if anything ever happened to me, it would tear Bruce apart. If he lost me, I knew he would lose himself completely.

The loss of one child tore him in two. The loss of two would give him no further reason to live. I knew if I went, Batman would soon follow. In order to protect him, therefore, I had to put many of my assets simply into protecting myself, but death was not something I ever really thought would happen to me. Severe injury yes, but not death.

Now however, death was always on my mind. She beckoned me, calling me to join her, to let her embrace me with her chilly arms. But, I never went with her. I was tempted so much to go, but I never did. "Bruce will come for me", I would whisper to her, "Bruce will always come for me."

But, her tug was becoming increasingly harder to resist and I knew death was swiftly approaching. I feared it now, more strongly then ever. At the moment of my actual demise, I knew I would be beyond fear, but waiting, slowly waiting, that was more terrifying then actually dying.

I had nightmares, horrific ones, each escalated by the drugs I was forced to take. Those drugs, they had stripped everything away from me. I was down to half my body weight. I hadn't had food since I had arrived in this place, but I didn't know how long ago that had been. This horrible hellhole seemed outside of time. The drugs stripped me of whatever weight starvation had not already taken from me.

I was down to very little muscle mass and doubted if I would even be able to stand, not that I was permitted to try. I was kept constantly in restraints. I didn't need them though.

Again death traipsed into my mind, calling me to her. "Bruce will come for me", I replied though I didn't really believe it any more. I knew he would come eventually, but I thought perhaps now, he would be too late.

"No point in holding on", death said, "I will take you soon. There is no more hope."


	6. Chapter 6

Robin

When I woke up, I felt groggy. I was trying to remember what had happened. Then, it hit me. "Batman", I tried to scream, but I found I was gagged. I gazed around, trying to scope out where I was. Obviously, I was still in the CIA headquarters. I tried to stand up, but found that my arms were tied behind me to a light pole. Plastic Man had knocked me out.

"Stupid putty guy", I cursed quietly to through my gag. I was still too groggy to think up a good insult. My feet, however, were not bound. They had obviously underestimated me. Everyone seemed to.

I lifted my boot until it was practically touching my forehead and worked the gag off. Then, I jimmied a small knife out of the sole with my teeth. Holding the knife in my mouth, I kicked off my boot and lifted my foot up again to take the knife with my bare toes. Being flexible did have its fine points.

I twisted my leg underneath me and passed the knife to my fingers. "Child's play", I whispered to myself through gritted teeth as I awkwardly worked the knife through my bonds. I cut myself twice, but I managed to fray the ropes enough to break them. I pulled back on my boot and raced off into the night, searching for Batman.

Wondering exactly where I was going to find him, I heard the sounds of a battle raging in the center of the buildings. I decided this was probably my best bet and headed towards it. What I saw almost made my heart leap out of my chest. Batman was on the ground, arms chained behind his back with Superman on top of him.

"It's over Batman", Superman roared, "Give up." Batman still struggled, still tried to get away. Superman, seeming to have no other choice, knocked him out. Batman's head slapped the pavement and he went still. I thought he might be dead.

The Justice League as a whole was torn up and bloody. There was no one, aside form Superman of course, who didn't have at least one cut and several large bruises. Most had more. They looked horrible. "That took a lot", Plastic man said through a gasp of pain as he touched his arm, which had been cut down to the bone by a Batarang.

"I know", said Wonder Woman, favoring her seemingly broken leg, "I wouldn't want to take him when he was prepared for us. Superman, if you hadn't grabbed him when you did…"

"Lets just be thankful he didn't have any kryptonite with him", Superman grunted, obviously exhausted. "Lets get him to a cell." I was so shocked at what I saw, I could barely breath. I remained frozen where I was. Then, my senses came to him.

"Leave him alone", I yelled, jumping out from behind the wall. They all looked at me.

"Didn't you tie him?" Wonder Woman asked Flash accusingly. Flash nodded vigorously and then winced when it jolted his shattered jawbone.

"I escaped", I snapped, "now leave him alone."

"Go home Tim", Superman said in a steely voice. But, I couldn't. I was totally loyal, totally devoted to Batman. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"No", I said, "he's just trying to save Nightwing, just trying to set him free. Who cares about what the stupid president says." Superman came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is for his own good", he said, "I know you don't understand right now." I shook his hand off.

"He's smarter them you and me put together and you know it", I said indicating Batman. "But, _he_ obviously didn't understand." Superman frowned at me.

"Go home now Tim", he said to me.

"No", I snapped. "He's the only one that can tell me what to do." I pointed at Batman. "I'll fight you for him." I took a fighting stance, raising my fists.

"This isn't a battle you can win Tim", Superman said to me, "You need to go home." I continued to stand defiantly in front of him.

He gave a sigh and said, "I hate to do this to you Tim, but I have to." Then, he picked me up and before I could react, he threw me. I hit the wall with a dull thud and a grunt. He hadn't thrown me as hard as he could have, but it was hard enough. I had the wind knocked out of me and was unable to move for several minutes. That was all Superman needed.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman said, sounding shocked.

"I didn't hurt him Diana", the man of steel said, "just leave him be. Now he'll go home."

He picked up Batman and tossed him over his shoulder. Then, he took to the sky, the others in his wake. By the time I recovered, they were long gone. "Well", I said rebelliously, slowly picking myself up, "I don't care what you have to say. I'll rescue him. I'll always come for Batman when he needs me."

Then, I started back towards the Batwing. On the way there, I passed the CIA building we had been in and saw a glint of silver. "The Bat flash drive", I said softly to myself. I went in and grabbed it. Now, all I had to do was get to the cave. I would rescue Batman, but there were a few things I needed first. I hiked out of the complex just as alarms began to sound all over.

Green Arrow

Batman writhed in his bonds, pulling against them as hard as he could. But, Superman had taken all his gadgets, left no chances of him escaping. I remembered when he had called us together and told us what we were going to do, whom we were going to stop. I had said no. "Absolutely not", I snapped, "it's not going to happen, I'm not going to go after Batman, he's my friend."

Superman had tried to convince me, but I held firm. They could go do whatever they wanted, but I was not going to take part in it.

I was almost surprised when they brought him back too. Somehow, Batman always seemed invincible. I felt guilty, having not stood by his side. He loved Dick like I loved my Roy, but what could I do. Even if I had stood back to back with Batman, fighting with him to the last, I wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Superman stood in front of Batman's cell, gazing sadly into it. I knew it hurt him to see Batman like this just as much as it hurt me, but he had a duty. His misguided sense of right and wrong had led him to the conclusion that he had to contain Batman, the heart of our team, the very soul of the establishment. It seemed to me though that when one cut out the heart of something, it generally died. I wondered what was happening to the world now, that Batman was kept in a cage like an animal.

Superman's presence, rather then mollifying the Dark Knight as I think the man of steel hoped, simply enraged him more. "Let me out", Batman screamed, "Dick's dying over there, can't you see. Dick's dying. He won't survive. Clark, Clark, please. That's my little baby, that's my Dickie and he's dying." A tear dropped from Clark's eye and hit the ground. Batman gazed at him with utter disbelief, an instant before his face turned to rage.

"I hate you Clark Kent", he screamed, "I should have never joined this stupid league. I hate all of you. My son's death is on all your heads. I hope you all burn in hell. My son, my baby is dead because of you." Chest heaving, he gazed at all of us with such hatred and fire in his eyes, I was surprised we didn't start to smoke. No one could meet Batman's gaze. We all kept our eyes averted.

I felt the guilt well up inside of me, blossoming. But, what could I do, I was just one guy. Then, I clinched my fists. I could help. Sure, I'd get kicked out of the league, but I had to help Batman. I stalked out of the room, leaving Batman panting and the other leaguers gazing away in guilty and abashed silence.

Robin

I stalked down the corridors as quietly as I could, trying desperately not to make any noise. This was when all my training would come into place. This is when I would do what I had to do. This was when I would prove my loyalty to Batman once and for all.

It was insanely difficult to get on the watchtower without anyone knowing. I ended up having to sneak aboard a transport belonging to Elongated Man and hide in a cramped space above the cockpit, all the while barely daring to breath lest he sense my presence.

I managed to get off the ship and into the corridors, but I had no idea where Batman would be or even what state he would be in. I knew they would have taken off all his bat goodies so I would have to retrieve those. After which, I could promptly set about at the task of actually freeing Batman.

All in all, I was rather daunted. Here I was, trying to do something for Batman he could not already do for himself. There was very little Batman could not do for himself and quite a lot I couldn't do for myself, so I was more then a little unsure of how I was going to pull this off. But, I knew I could, quite frankly, because I needed to and whatever Batman needed me to do, I would always do.

I paused for a moment to think about where they might be storing Batman's stuff. I had been in the watchtower very few times, so I wasn't really sure where I was going. Then, it occurred to me. I would have to find a map of some kind. I'd bet anything Batman had one in his room.

The nice thing about Batman (though sometimes not so nice) is that he keeps records and data on everything, and I mean absolutely everything. If anyone would have the information I needed, it would no doubt be Batman himself. I needed to get his stuff.

Everything would be in his room in the Watchtower, which was convenient because it was something I could probably find and I doubted anyone would be in there. Batman had a nasty habit of setting up booby traps in places where he thought perhaps he might be vulnerable at some point.

I found his room easily enough and quietly spoke the words, "trap override Robin code 77436." The door slid open smoothly and I crept inside. It was dark, but that was fine, I liked the dark.

I was just going through a box under Batman's bed, which he had probably never slept in, when I heard the door slide open once more. I scuttled foreward as quietly as I could to get in a good position for an ambush. Then, the person came in and I leapt. I pushed them down on the ground and shut the door.

"Robin", the person beneath me groaned, "let me up, it's Arrow, I agree with Batman, I'm not one of the guys who tried to jump him." I thought it was too good to be true. Someone else agreed with Batman, someone who could possibly help me.

"But", I said suspiciously, "I thought the whole league was against Batman."

"I'm not", Arrow said, "I don't feel any more right about this then you do." I reluctantly let him up, but watched him like a hawk. He slowly brought himself into a crouch position, rubbing his neck.

"Whooee", he said softly, "that is some kick you've got there, kid." I looked away, trembling. "Hey", Arrow said to me gently, putting a hand under my chin. He brought my face around so he could look into my eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine", I murmured.

"This has been hard for you", Arrow said, "hasn't it?" He placed a gentle hand on my cheek. I nodded.

"What can I do?" I asked, doubt suddenly pouring in now that I was sharing with someone, "I can't do this on my own, I can't free him."

"Well", said Arrow, "it's a good thing you don't have to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because", he replied, "I'm gona help you kid."

"You are?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"You two have to go get Dickie back or Roy will never forgive me." He pushed my hair back gently, soothingly, with one soft-gloved hand. "Now", he continued, "do you have a plan?" I shook my head.

"I just figured I would get his stuff and then free him. But, I don't know where anything is on this ship."

"I do", said Arrow, "and I'll take you to all of it. But, there are a lot of people in the room where they're keeping Batman."

"I'll bet I could wire the Watchtower early warning system to give an alarm and draw them all out," I said thoughtfully.

"That'll only keep them busy for a few seconds", Arrow warned.

"That's ok", I said, getting excited now that a plan was taking form, "all I need to do is free Batman. Then, we're as good as gone."

"How are you going to take all the leaguers down?" Arrow asked, "I hate to say it, but Batman didn't do such a good job the first time."

"Well", I said, "that's because he didn't have this." I lifted a bright purple utility belt to catch the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"What is that?" Arrow asked.

"It's his biggest secret," I said, "every one of these pouches carries a different weapon, each tailored to take down a different Leaguer." Arrow gave a whistle.

"When was he planning on telling us all about that?"

"It was a fail safe', I said, "just in case any of you ever went rogue." Arrow nodded, visibly impressed.

"What's he got in there for me?" I frowned for a moment, trying to remember.

"Well, I think he just figured he'd beat the crap out of you the old fashioned way."

"Ohh", said Arrow, "nice to know he has faith in my fighting skills."

"Now", I said, "first things first, we have to get all his stuff. I have no doubt we'll be going straight to Loopy after this and he'll need it. I brought some spare baterangs though as well as some other stuff he forgot." Arrow nodded.

"Well", he said, "lets get to work."

Batman

I was so angry and hurt, I could barely think straight. Here were the men and women I had counted as my friends for so many years, standing in front of me with the nerve to look guilty whist I strained against bonds in a cell. I hated them, I hated them all. Superman gazed at me sadly.

No amount of abuse I spewed at him, some with more barbs then I even thought I was capable of throwing, could make him go away, could wipe that sad, stupid look off his face. I told him horrible things, terrible things, hoping he would just put me out of my misery, but he didn't. He continued to gaze with that useless sympathy on his face.

I was about to start another barrage of insults when an alarm suddenly went off, blaring loudly from the observation deck. It was the early warning alarm, telling us something hostile was entering the system. I had designed it myself, in another life it seemed.

Superman took one last glance at me and then him and the other leaguers darted out of the room to confront this new threat. I was left alone. Great I thought bitterly, that was all I needed, an invasion on top of the crisis already ensuing with my son.

However, half a second after the Leaguers vacated the premises, I was surprised to see Green Arrow enter, cautiously though, as if he didn't want to be seen. He put a finger to his lips, facing me, and then darted up to my cell. "Robin'll be here in a sec, he's just doing some fancy work with the observation deck to keep them occupied."

"Robin's here?" I asked. He nodded and started work on freeing my arm.

"Pretty resourceful kid you've got there", he said, "must take after his old man." I gave a grunt and started to free my leg while he freed my other hand.

"We're not going to be able to get out of here in time", I said, "what are we going to do?"

"I think the kid had a plan", Arrow replied, and if right on cue, Robin came bursting in.

"They're not going to stay occupied for long", he said, "we have to get out of here now." I nodded.

"What's our plan of escape?"

"I found the fastest ship I could", said Arrow, "and got her all revved up. She'll be ready for you when you get to the hanger. Then, you just need to make it into Loopian airspace. After that, you'll be home free."

"But", I said despairingly, "there's no point in going to Loopy, I left all the information I needed back at the CIA."

"I've got it", said Robin, handing me the flash drive. I took it from him gratefully, feeling the obstacles between me and Dick swiftly melting away. "And this too, here", said Robin, handing me something else. The purple belt. I gave a gulp, but I knew what I had to do.

"Lets go", I said, and we darted out of the room.

"We've got company", Arrow yelled as Flash suddenly came zooming after us. Arrow shot a projectile from his bow, which opened up to spill thick purple liquid all over the ground. The Flash was stuck fast, at least for the moment.

We continued running as more and more heroes pursued us. We tossed batarang after batarang until we were running dangerously low and Arrow shot until his quiver was almost empty.

But, we finally made it to the hanger. We were about to celebrate that we were home free when Superman floated down in front of the loitering ship. "You're not leaving this tower", he said, arms crossed. He stared daggers at Arrow. "You too?" he asked softly.

"This is wrong Supes and you know it", Arrow said, "let Batman go." Superman shook his head.

"You know I can't do that Arrow", he said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated you Robin." He turned to the boy.

"No", Robin said coldly, "perhaps you shouldn't have."

"Clark", I called to him, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get to Dick, even this." I pressed a button on the purple belt and out popped a glowing green ring. I slipped it over my finger and advanced on him. Superman's eyes grew wide with shock when he saw the ring.

"I trusted you", he said softly, disbelievingly.

"I trusted you too Clark", I replied, "but you threw all that away the day you decided to stand between me and my son." I advanced on Superman, who started to turn pale and sweat. His breathing became labored and he toppled to the ground. Still, I advanced on him.

Then, I touched him with the ring right between the eyes. He gave a scream of agony at the touch of the kryptonite and shook violently. Then, I pulled back my fist and punched him as hard as I could. He toppled backwards, knocked out. I took one last sad look at him.

I hated causing him so much pain, we had grown so much closer since the death of Jason, but he had forced my hand. I knew, if I had received a chance to go back in time and start over, I would have done the same thing. "Lets go", I said to Robin, and we rushed onto the ship. "Come on Arrow", I said, turning to the emerald archer, "you have to hurry." Arrow shook his head with a sardonic smile.

"This is where we part ways old friend", he said, "I'll hold them off while you make good your escape. As soon as the league figures out what's going on, they'll be here. They may even already be on their way." I gazed at him sadly and then strode down the platform and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you", I said softly, "for everything you've done for me. I'll never forget this."

"Go find Dick", he whispered fiercely to me, "go bring 'em home." After a moment, I rushed back onto the ship and ordered Robin to take off. Looking back at the hanger one last time, I could see the leaguers rushing in and watched as Arrow let off volley after volley. He really was the world's greatest archer. Then, I set my eyes for Loopy.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin

Batman flipped a switch on the interior of the sleek ship while I piloted. "Where're we goin boss?" I asked.

He scratched his chin for a moment and then said, "Land in upper Siberia, outside of Loopy, but fly most of the way over the ocean. I don't want to be spotted by anyone." I nodded, complying with his orders though I was a little put out by his behavior. I had gotten no praise at my part in his rescue, not even an acknowledgement that I had helped. Either he took me for granted these days or he just didn't care. I thought perhaps it might be the latter. That was disheartening, but I clung on nonetheless, gently easing the ship towards our destination.

Batman pressed a few buttons on the ship and a minute later, a British voice came crackling up. "Wayne residence, who's calling?"

"Alfred", Batman said, "this is Bruce, I need you to get out of the house."

"What", Alfred asked, "what's wrong sir, has something happened? Where's master Timothy?"

"Tim's here", Batman said, "we're both fine. Look, I can't explain right now, but I need you to leave the manor and leave the country. Go back to England; you'll be safe there. Take my credit card and go. They might search the house and I don't want you in the middle."

"Won't you tell me what's going on sir, this is all a bit disturbing."

"I don't have time to explain", Batman said, "just get out of the house. I'll call you when it's safe to come back. Ohh, and before you leave, call in sick for Tim. Say he'll be out for a while; give it two weeks I guess. Tell them he's got malaria or something, okay?"

"As you wish sir", Alfred replied, "but, do be careful."

"I will Alfred", he said, "have to go." Batman hung up and looked pointedly out the window in front of us at earth, which we were rapidly approaching. I was glad he had sent Alfred away. I didn't want anything to happen to him and I knew Batman didn't either. He would be safe in England. I was surprised at how long he thought we would be gone though. It almost worried me.

"Let me drive Robin", Batman said. I nodded and got out of the seat, moving over to a chair next to the driver's. Without really being able to help myself, I slumped down and fell asleep.

When I awoke, I could see it was probably about a few hours later. The first thing I saw was Batman, standing in front of me, frowning at some maps he was looking at. "I think I landed us to far away", he muttered softly to himself, "but I can't take off again. Too dangerous." I gave a yawn and stretched. "Good, you're up", Batman said briskly, "lets go." I slowly lifted myself out of the chair and rubbed my eyes.

Then, I looked out the window. What I saw shocked me. All I could see was white. Everywhere I set my eyes was white. "We're going out in that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Come on", Batman said, "get a move on, don't lag. We have to get going." I reluctantly walked after him. As it turned out, our surroundings outside weren't quite as bad as I had anticipated. Obviously, a blizzard had just blown over or something because the windows were all coated with snow. When Batman opened the door, a sheet of snow fell down, adding to the large pile already packed in front of the exit. Batman and I shoveled through.

What I saw when we got to the other side was a bright, clear blue sky and what seemed to be an endless expanse of snow. "It's winter up here", Batman murmured softly to himself. Though there was no one else around, somehow we both felt the need to be quiet. That wide-open space was somehow smothering. "We only have about an hour of sunlight left", he said to me, "we have to move."

"How long did I sleep?" I asked incredulously, "When I fell asleep, it was morning."

"Think Tim", he snapped angrily at me, "in the winter this far north, the sun doesn't shine for very long. We'll have even less time as the days go by. Use your head for once, won't you?" I gave a sigh and followed him over the empty plane.

Though it was bitterly cold outside, I quickly overheated from all the work I was doing. The snow was still rather soft and I fell through easily. On some of the harder patches, Batman had to pull me out and he certainly made a show of how annoyed he was at having to do it.

The snow was so deep, there were places where I fell in a foot over my head. My face was bright red from the cold, since it seemed always to be touching the snow, and I was glad I wasn't wearing the costume of the old Robin. I didn't think I would be able to take the ice burns on my exposed legs.

I was soon wet and exhausted, but Batman had us hiking into the night, using only the light of the stars. That was when the temperature really got down. I couldn't believe how cold it was. Even working as hard as I was, I was still cold. Soon, I was shivering so violently, I could barely move and my breath came in short, labored gasps. Batman seemed to possess the drive to go on forever if he had to, somehow warding away the cold with sheer force of mind. I was not quite as talented.

"Ba…ba…ba…Batman", I said through chattering teeth, "I tha…tha…think I'm getting hy….hy…hy…hypothermia. We need to st…st…stop." Batman frowned at me, but obviously didn't want to kill me because he stopped and dug us out a hole in the snow. I lite a flare and rubbed my hands over it, shivering violently.

"Get some rest", Batman said, "we'll start walking again in a few hours." I nodded and curled up in my corner of our snow hole. As our body heat filled it, I grew warmer, though it was still freezing. But, Batman seemed even colder then the land. His shrewd, calculating mind didn't rest the whole time I tried to relax. It seemed the closer we got to Nightwing, the harder and more icy he became to towards me. If the snow didn't freeze me to death, I thought he might.

**Batman **

A few hours later, it had only gotten colder and I reluctantly forced myself to wait yet again, for Robin's sake. I almost wished I hadn't brought him. I should have just gone alone, but there was nowhere for him to leave him. No, he had started this thing with me and it seemed we were going to finish it together.

The closer we got to Nightwing, the more on edge I became. What would I find when I snuck into that complex? Would he be dead already, or waiting for me in his cell? Would he have already lost all hope of me ever coming to get him? Would he hate me for taking so long? Well, whatever I would find, I just hoped he would be alive. I said to myself, if Dick's alive, it doesn't matter what state he's in, just so long as he's alive.

It wasn't for another six hours before the sun started to come up. As soon as the first ray hit the snow, I roused Robin. "Time to go", I said, and off we started. After being rested, he seemed to have gained back a great deal of his energy. I was happy. I didn't want him slowing me down.

After the ridiculously cold night we had been forced to endure, the snow had hardened into a thick top crust and we were able to walk along it much more easily. This made the going quicker and though I paced myself, it took every ounce of my willpower just to keep from running as fast as I could in the direction of the complex. I had gotten all the maps off the flash drive Robin had saved for me. I don't know how he did it, but he always seemed to come through for me.

Upon the last hour of sunlight, I caught sight of something in the distance. As we got closer, I could see it more clearly. It was a complex of some kind. I knew it was the Loopian military base I had been looking for. "Stop Robin", I said. He stopped a few feet behind me. "We'll wait here until its dark and then approach by night." He nodded and we started digging a hole to wait in, which would be the only cover we would have. We would wait, and then approach.

The night couldn't have come fast enough. I twitched impatiently where I sat. Robin simply took the time to rest. Like a wolf, he took rest whenever he got it and worked when it was needed of him. I wished I could be as sedate as he was. I was so on edge, I couldn't have rested if I had wanted to.

Finally through, the darkness covered the snow plains like a thick blanket and we were again on the move. There was nothing moving all around us. The stillness and silence were deafening, but the stars were glorious. I had never been this far north before and I had never seen stars so clear, at least not on earth. In space I had, but somehow, this was different. I wished on every star that Dick would be ok. Even if I didn't think it would help, it couldn't hurt.

The closer we got to the military base, the more wary we had to be. There were no guards posted, they obviously weren't really trying to keep anyone out, but I knew there were some inside and we had to get in without being noticed. Getting out without being noticed would probably prove even more difficult then that, but I was going to take things one step at a time.

When we approached it, I was surprised to find what appeared to be a medieval looking castle. It was obviously ancient and I wondered how long it had stood, frozen and silent on endless plains of snow, before the Loopians took it over. Well, no time to think of that now. Perhaps another day, when Dick and I were laughing about this far into the future, we could wonder. I tried my best to convince myself he was still alive and there would be something to laugh about.

We slunk in over one of the outlying walls and deeper still into the castle. This was where things got difficult. The maps could no longer guide me as they only covered the area around the castle and not the interior. I had to find a new way of getting around.

I pulled out a small device, a mini computer Robin had brought for me. If I hooked it up to a mane frame computer somewhere in the base, I could quickly get the information about Dick's whereabouts I needed. It paid to be CEO of Wayne enterprises sometimes.

"Robin," I hissed to him in the darkness. He looked at me. "We need to spread out and find a computer." Robin dipped his head in acknowledgement and sprang away. I continued to search on my own for a computer, but he came back a few moments later with news that he had located one.

We were still outside in the cold and I hoped the inside of the buildings were heated, not just for my sake and Robin's but more specifically for Dick. Robin led me to a large tower with a few windows at the top. We started to scale the wall.

The construction left a fair few of the blocks sticking out of the wall and though they barely protruded far enough to make suitable hand and toe holds, I took advantage of every one. The tower was tall and the going was difficult. We had to remove our gloves and boots to have a better holds on the stone and it felt almost as if my fingers and toes were freezing off.

It was a such a relief to get to the top. I had to pop open the window a quietly as I could and push past a few layers of heavy curtains, obviously having been used to keep some of the bitter cold out of the room. I hauled a trembling Robin through the window and shut it tightly.

The computer was far more updated then I would have thought the Loopians able to possess, but that just helped. The more updated the technology, the easier it was to crack the codes and get information I needed.

Shifting through four or five pages of data about the base, I finally found what I wanted, the whereabouts of the complex's only prisoner. My blood ran cold when I saw him listed under the occupants of a laboratory, next a few assorted mice and guinea pigs. "Come on", I said to Robin, trying not to speculate as to what I might find when I got down to the lab.

We descended the tower using the stairs, which was dangerous because they were so narrow. If someone started coming up the stairs, there would be no place to hide, but we took the chance. The security in this place was not very impressive, but then again, what reason had they to suspect intruders. They're greatest ally, the cold, would keep most people well away from this place.

Robin and I moved down the hallways as quickly and quietly as we could. The laboratory was not hard to find and whenever I got mixed up, I simply gazed down at my computer, which could tell me where I was and where I was going.

Finally, we made it to our destination. I cautiously pushed open the door. The first thing that hit us we entered was the smell of fear, which was so strong, it was like running headlong into a solid wall. Robin staggered backwards. The second scent was one of death, which sent chills through me. Then, I saw him. Strapped to table in the center of the room was my son.

He was thinner then I had ever seen him and as pale as a ghost. I could see the marks of needles peppering the muscles of his arms and legs, which were easily visible as he had been stripped completely.

He looked so horrible, I could barely recognize him. The laboratory was almost as cold as the outside and I was surprised he hadn't frozen to death. The only sound I could hear was the hum of a few generators around the table. Dick wasn't making a sound, nor was he moving. I started to tremble.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwing

"Come to me Richard", the voice called. Such a sweet voice, edging me in so gently. "Time to go Richard", she said again.

"But Bruce…"my mind retorted.

"He's not going to get here in time Richard", she whispered again, "come now with me and you won't have to suffer anymore. There'll be no more fear, no more pain." I started after her. She reached out her hand and I was about to take it when I felt cold fingers on my neck.

I gave a lurch and suddenly, I was back in the room, in the darkness. "Who…who's there?" I asked frightenedly. I felt my straps being undone. What was this new torture, I wondered, what more had they come up to hurt me. "Le…leave me alone", I whimpered, though it sounded rather pathetic in the darkness. I couldn't see a thing.

"Dick", I heard a gentle voice say, a voice I had only heard in my dreams of late. "Dick, its me", the voice continued, low and soothing, "it's Bruce."

"You…you're not real", I said.

"Yes, I am Dick", the voice persisted. Then, I felt hands on my arms. I shook violently at the touch. I felt the hands go gently up to my face, caressing it. I almost didn't dare to hope. Could it really be he had come for me, come in time to save me? Had death been wrong?

"Bruce", I whispered in the darkness. He pulled me close. I felt the rub of Kevlar against my chest and smelt his scent, one I remembered so well. He was really here, he had really come to save me. "You came for me", I said incredulously.

"Of course I did", he replied gently, "I'll always come for you. Look at me Dick."

"I can't see you", I said simply.

"What", he asked, "why not?" I shrugged. Did it really matter, I was alive. I only wanted him to hold me close and rock me, assure me that he was here and wasn't going to let me go, but he didn't. He held me at arms length and said, "Dick face me." It was an order and I obeyed more out of habit then anything else. I swung my head around to the sound of his voice. "You're eyes", he gasped. "What happened to them?"

"What", I asked.

"Dick", he said softly, "you're blind." Then, he started to shake. "I can't believe you're blind", he said. I reached my hand up to touch his face. I could feel his tears. "It's all my fault", he said, "if I had come sooner."

"Boss", I heard another voice say suddenly, a much younger one, "I think there's people coming. We should get out of here."

"You're right", Batman replied, though he sounded oddly deflated, like his whole world had just shattered. He wrapped his cloak around me and said, "come on Dick."

"I can't walk", I answered.

"What", he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know", I replied, "I'm too weak." Again, I could hear his distress at my condition. I had known about my own limitations for some time and somehow, they didn't seem to matter. Survival had been top on my priority list. I had not expected Batman to be so perturbed by my condition, but he seemed distraught.

"I'll carry you then", Batman said. He scooped me up and gently put me on his back. "Put your arms around my neck if you can Dick." I tried my best to do as he asked, but my arms didn't seem to be working quite right and I couldn't really get a hold. They just lay down limp over his chest. Seeing that my grip was not going to improve, he clung tighter to me and rushed out of the room. The going was swift and I could hear voices yelling after us. My whole body was sore so every bump we took caused me agony.

I couldn't see a thing we were passing. It was all just darkness. I didn't even bother listening or trying to keep up with where we were. I just laid my cheek against Batman's head, pleased to be near him again. Batman would keep me safe, I was sure of it.

Batman

Dick's condition had appalled me. I was so perturbed by it, I could barely navigate through the complex. Alarms started to blare and I attempted to pick up the pace as best I could. It was difficult though, because I had to be careful of Dick. He weighed next to nothing, but I had to try and keep my pace smooth so as not to cause undue pain. Obviously, he was quite sensitive.

By far though, the most frightening things to me were Dick's eyes. They were a pale milky blue and held none of the excited, happy luster they had when I had last seen him. They were dull and lifeless and seemed empty. I couldn't believe he was blind. My mind reeled at the thought.

I had promised myself that I would be happy whatever condition Dick was in, so long as he was alive, but now it seemed he would have no life. He was blind and he could barely move. I didn't even know if he would improve. I might even have to take care of him for the rest of his life after this.

I felt guilt prickle my skin like needles. If I had gotten here sooner… Well, I couldn't think like that now. Dick was alive and I knew in my heart that as long as he needed me, I would be there to take care of him. I would give up everything for him.

We rounded a corner and suddenly were confronted by a barrage of gunfire. I dodged, mindful of Dick on my back, but I couldn't roll, not with him there. There was too much risk of him being injured. The guards continued to shoot and one hit the small computer in my hand. It sparked and fizzled, then abruptly died. There went our map.

It was getting too dangerous, trying to dodge bullets with Dick on my back and I couldn't attack with him either. "Robin", I yelled, "get rid of them, clear us a pathway." Robin obediently leapt up and engaged, twirling and kicking to take down every adversary in his way.

"Path's clear Batman", he yelled, "let's go." We ran down the corridor. I could hear people yelling and more alarms, but I ignored all that, trying desperately to remember as much of the map as I could. We didn't have time to try and get another.

Suddenly, another string of guards emerged from our left. Robin flew at them without being asked and soon they were down. He was on top of his game today. More guards were coming in and I moved as quickly as I could towards the one corridor left.

Then, the floor dropped out from under us and we plummeted downward. I tried to find a handhold, but the rocks were slick from water long frozen. I landed heavily on my side. Dick gave a low moan of pain and Robin was grunting in the corner where he had landed.

The Loopian guards looked down at us and opened fire. We receded into the shadows of the pit, which turned out to be a long hallway. We moved out of the danger area and down the corridor. Suddenly, it opened up and we were facing three tunnels. I was faced with indecision. I didn't know what kind of danger might be down those tunnels, but I knew it would be safer if I left Dick here, just until I figured out which was the tunnel to take. Of the three, one had to lead to higher ground, or perhaps a way out of the castle.

"Alright Dick", I said, "let me just put you down here a sec." I gently placed Dick on the floor of the cavern, up against one of the stone walls. "Robin, I don't know what's down these corridors so what I think I'll do is leave Dick here. It'll be too dangerous to take him along so if we leave him here…"

But, I couldn't continue because at that moment, Dick gave a yelp. I looked over at him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking violently. I raced to his side. "Dick", I asked, "Dick what's wrong? Were you injured in the fall?"

"Don't leave me", Dick said through tears, "please don't leave me here in this horrible place."

"Dick", I said, "I'm not…" But he cut me off again. He was totally distraught with worry and shaking so badly I could barely hold onto him. "Don't leave me here daddy", he pleaded.

"Dick, I have to but please, just let me explain I have…" But he cut me off with loud shriek. "No, no please, Daddy please, please, don't leave me here daddy please, I love you daddy please take me with you. They'll kill me, they'll hurt me more, they've hurt me so much already, please daddy."

He called me daddy, that was what scared me. Over the years, he had called me daddy several times. Most of the time, it had been just a joke between us but when he was younger, it was a sign of extreme distress on his part. That's what worried me. I pulled him close and held him tightly.

"Shh Dickie", I said gently, using the pet name I had used of him when he was younger. He continued to sob and I rocked him gently, trying to calm him. As soon as I considered him quiet enough, I started to talk again. "Dickie", I said, "I'm not going to leave you here, I promise, but I have to go and scope out the tunnels." He started to whimper again so I held him more tightly and stroked his hair. He was so frightened.

"Dickie", I said, "I promise I'll come back for you, but I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand me?" When he had been little, I used to have him look into my eyes to get his attention and make him understand. Now however, he couldn't see my eyes, couldn't see any of me.

Finally, I understood his fear. He didn't want to be left alone again, alone in the darkness, the darkness that held all sorts of unknown terrors for him. He needed me more then ever now, to protect him from the darkness that threatened to overtake him. "Do you understand Dickie?" I asked him. He was still shaking but he slowly nodded his head, eyes stretched with fear.

"But you promise to come back for me daddy?" he asked.

"Of course", I said, "I'll always come back for you. I won't ever leave you alone Dickie, I promise." Then, I got up and started down one tunnel. Robin started towards an adjacent one, but I stopped him. "Wait", I said. He looked at me, cocking his head.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Stay with him", I replied, indicating Dick shivering by the wall, "just make sure he knows you're there. I'll check out these tunnels on my own." I saw something flash in Robin's eyes. Was it anger? I couldn't tell. Well, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting out of this place. I trekked down the tunnel of my choice.

Robin

I couldn't believe how gentle he had been with Nightwing. If I so much as whimpered in pain, he snapped at me. It made me want to scream it was so infuriating. I got nothing but the cold shoulder and here he was cuddling and holding Nightwing like he was a baby. Why did he love Nightwing so much more then he loved me? I could see both Nightwing's breath and my own in the room. It was cold.

I did feel somewhat sorry for Nightwing though. His appearance had frightened me when I'd seen him. I remembered seeing pictures of him. He had looked so strong and powerful, nothing like the whimpering wisp of a man here in front of me. He simply huddled in place, not speaking.

Batman came back a few moments later. "I found a way that I'm fairly sure I remember from the map", he said. "It should lead us out, though I don't think it's the same way we entered. We'll have to figure out where the ship is after we get out of this place." I nodded. "Alright Dick", he said, heaving the decrepit Nightwing onto his back, "lets go".

Nightwing visibly relaxed when being near Batman. I had never seen someone so pleased to be with the Dark Knight. Even Alfred seemed annoyed and skeptical around Batman. Nightwing however, seemed to love him like crazy and love just being near him. That was strange for me to see.

We trekked down the tunnel Batman had chosen and onward until we got to a flight of stairs. We climbed slowly and warily, starting at every shadow, until it was obvious by the howling wind outside that we had made it up above ground again. Then, I heard a very different kind of howling.

"Dogs", Batman said urgently, "come on." We ran as fast as we could down the dimly lit hallway, but the dogs were gaining fast. Suddenly the leader, a large hideous creature with slathering jaws and large fangs, leapt at us. I spun around and almost in mid jump, kicked the thing back. But, the moment's break in our running allowed the rest of the pack to catch up. Batman wheeled around as well to aid me. He put Nightwing down in the corner so he could use his hands to fight, and we attacked.

Though we fought with everything in us, slowly, slowly, they were forcing us backwards down the tunnel, which seemed to be a dead end. I knew that once we got pinned against that wall, we were through. "Batman", I yelled, "we're not going to last much longer." Batman nodded and gritted his teeth with concentration as he aimed a kick at the chest of one of the dogs. It gave a squeal of pain and fell back. Another just took its place. Batman was still trying to move Nightwing along with him and keep him near so as to keep him safe.

I backed up until I was right up against the wall, trying desperately to fight off the vicious attack when my elbow hit one of the stones. It slid in with a click and the floor we were standing on suddenly turned and the three of us were standing in another room with three of the dogs. Batman gave them all well aimed kicks in the head and they were knocked cold.

We stood facing another series of dark tunnels. "We have to be close to the outside of the castle", Batman said desperately, "but we have to get back to the main floor. I'll have to check out the tunnels again."

"I stay here boss?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright Dick", he said soothingly, putting Nightwing down on the ground again. "I'm going to leave you here but I promise, I'll be back soon. Are you gona be ok?"

"Bruce", he said softly, "I'm…I'm sorry I freaked out back there. I shouldn't have done that and I should have known you would never leave me. You taught me to have more control over myself and I failed. I apologize."

"Dick", Batman said gently, taking Nightwing's face in his hands, "there's nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it, just forget it ever happened. I'll be right back." Then, he ghosted away.

It was the second tunnel that yielded a way out this time and soon we were again on the main level. We rushed through more corridors until we made it to a small room. Then, the walls started to contract.

"Batman", I screamed. Batman swung around like a dog surrounded, searching for an exit. He tossed a bomb towards the side of the room across from where we had entered and covered Nightwing's head. Chips of stone flew everywhere, but Batman had made a hole big enough for us to squirm through.

Gas poured in from nozzles in the next room and we all covered our faces as we ran through. Just when I felt we might never get out of this hellish prison, Batman yelled. I looked to where he was pointing and saw an opening, though it was quickly closing. Long, deadly spikes were adhered to the bottom of the door, obviously intended to make short work of anyone caught underneath it.

We raced as fast as we could. I snaked beneath the rapidly closing door, ripping my costume on its steel jaws. Batman tossed Nightwing under and into the powdery snow before sliding under himself, just as the door gave a mighty shudder and pounded into the ground.

We had made it out of the walls. Alarms were still blaring, but the soldiers at the base obviously had little military training or know how for such a situation as this. Now that we were out and they didn't have their sights on an enemy, they were quickly falling apart.

A different threat entirely faced us however, when he exited the base. A blizzard was swiftly blowing up. Batman took a quick glance at the map he had of the area, which was still intact, and then said, "The ship's that direction. Lets go."

We trekked through the snow for what seemed like hours and still got nowhere. Almost immediately after we had started out, the winds had descended upon us with a fury. By this time, we were so turned around, I didn't even know if we were headed in the right direction anymore. It was so cold, I almost felt like I was going to freeze to death.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking the time to rest before I continued, but when I opened them, Batman and Nightwing were no longer in front of me. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine that had nothing to do with the blizzard.

"Batman", I screamed into the wind, "Batman where are you?" Then, another thought came to me. What if he had left me behind on purpose in order to have a better chance at saving Nightwing. I was so scared, I could barely breath. It made more and more sense as I thought about it. I was all alone in the cold.

I dropped to my knees, frightened tears streaming down my cheeks. I was certain that was what had occurred. I was certain I had been abandoned. I was about to curl up, ready to fall into a silent, everlasting slumber when felt something grab me.

I looked up to see long claws folding around me. I gave a scream of terror, which was lost in the wind as the thing began to carry me. I squirmed and tried to get away, but still it held on tightly. I couldn't see what it was through the snow, for it seemed to blend right in. If I hadn't felt those claws on me, I would have though they were part of the snow too, they were so glistening and white.

Gradually though, I began to see a light in the distance. I had given up my struggling for I was too weak and had decided to go ahead and submit to whatever fate might bring to me, but this light was strange. Soon, it came about as a shape of some type. It was a cabin. Now, in the light, I could see this thing that was holding me more clearly. It was large and hairy, all white hair, with pale teeth that glinted in the wavering light.

I started to tremble. What was this thing going to do to me? It went up to the door and with one large fist, pounded. "Now, now, Bristle paw", a familiar sounding voice said from the inside of the cabin, "calm down." The door opened and I was confused to see B'wana Beast gazing at us. "Give him here Bristle paw", B'wana said. The long claws released me and I was suddenly cradled in the warm arms of B'wana.

He was bare chested as always, and it seemed heat emanated off him. "You're safe now son", he said gently to me. "Alright Bristle paw, there's a frozen deer in the back. You can have it." The thing made some strange gurgling sounds and disappeared back into the snow. B'wana closed the door and carried me inside.

"Where am I?" I asked wearily.

"You're in my cabin", B'wana said, "but we can talk about that later. Let me just get you warmed up." He put some water on his stove and while it was heating, pulled off my frozen costume and rubbed a warm towel over me. I went limp in his arms, I was so tired. "Now, now", he said jovially, "don't fall asleep just yet son." He took the water off the stove and poured it into a tub, which he put me. The warm water felt so amazing, I closed my eyes and promptly fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing

B'wana's cabin smelt interesting. It carried that of animal and of human that perhaps should have been a little cleaner, but it had a welcoming homey scent to it as well. Most of all, however, it was warm, wonderfully warm. After going through that blizzard on Bruce's back, I had thought I might never be warm again, but here I was in this cabin, safe.

Bruce had described the animal to me, the one that came out of the blizzard. It was twice the size of a normal man and covered in thick white fur. It had long claws and long teeth with a shape and face that were vaguely ape. B'wana called it a Sasquach. He had explained it to us as Bruce was rubbing my frozen limbs in an attempt to give me back feeling in them.

"I came here to find the legendary Sasquach", B'wana had said while he took some things out of drawers. I could hear the opening and closing. "Turns out, it was really just someone with powers like me who merged his body with an ape's and a polar bear's and just decided to stay that way.

He kind of lost his mind, so communication is a little difficult. He's a nice guy though, always bringing travelers lost in blizzards back here for me to take care of. I feed him too sometimes. I've found he likes Roman noodles and frozen meat best. If I have either of the two, he'll do just about anything for me."

Bruce and I weren't really listening though. We were still too cold to listen. As it turned out, B'wana had taken out some soft deerskin clothes for me, which Bruce gently put on me. I liked the feeling of his hands on his warm breath and me as he dressed me.

I wasn't used to being taken care of like this, but it felt so nice to have a kind touch and him near me, him who meant me no harm, who only wanted what was best for me. It wasn't used to someone coming near me who didn't bear me ill will. It was nice to know people like that still existed.

After Bruce had dressed me, he stripped out of his bat costume and dressed in some of the deerskin clothes B'wana had provided. Then, he carried me over to the corner near the fire, where B'wana had put down some blankets for us, and leaning against the wall, he held me close.

"Where's Robin?" I asked softly.

"Sleeping on B'wana's bed", Bruce replied. I nodded. "I'm so happy to have you safe again", he breathed.

"I'm happy to be safe", I replied. "All the time I was there, I kept having these delusions, seeing you in my memories from when I was a kid. Made me miss old times."

"Yea", said Bruce softly, "I miss old times too."

"We should work together more", I murmured, "when we get back to America and I'm Nightwing again." He gave an enormous sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You can't be Nightwing", he said to me.

"Why not", I asked urgently, "look Bruce, this was just a freak accident ok, I don't want you being over protective of me. I'm twenty one, I don't think…" But he cut me off.

"You're blind", he yelled, "you're blind and you can't walk. You can't even move your arms very well on your own. For God's sake Dick, I don't even know if you'll be able to live on your own anymore." I felt two tears hit my cheeks and it suddenly came to me. He was right. What was my future, what could it be now? My life was as good as over. I couldn't walk, didn't know if I would ever be able to, and I couldn't see. I had no future.

I couldn't be part of the Police anymore, they wouldn't want a blind cripple; I couldn't fight crime. I couldn't even live on my own if I was going to stay in this condition. All of these realizations came crashing down over me, more and more about what my future couldn't be, what I couldn't be? But still I felt the need to deny.

"Tha…That's not true", I said softly, "I… I'll get better, you'll see."

"I hate to say it Dick", he replied, "but I just don't know if you will. What will you do if you don't?" Not being able to hold it in any longer and unable to think up an answer to his question, I started to sob. Then, fear came, overwhelming fear at my predicament.

"Bruce", I said softly, "I'm scared to be blind, Bruce I'm scared to be so weak." I started to tremble and he put his arms around me tightly while I sobbed into his chest.

"You don't need to be frightened Dick", he said to me gently, "your life will no doubt be different, but I'm going to take care of you." I lifted my head to gaze at him through sightless eyes.

"You're not going to send me to one of those nursing homes?"

"No Dick", he said gently, "if it comes to it and you need that much attention, you'll live with me and I'll take care of you."

"I can't put that on you Bruce", I said, "that would be selfish."

"I don't mind", Bruce replied, "just having you with me again would be a joy. I'd give up everything for you." And I knew he meant it. And his words help chase away the fear and the uncertainty. I might not have much of a future on my own, but I had Bruce. I would always have Bruce, as long as I needed him. I had a future, I didn't need to fall into despair.

I slowed my breathing and relaxed, leaning heavily into him. This was no time to worry about what was ahead. Now, it was better just to enjoy each other's company. I heard B'wana come over to stoke the fire. "Dinner will be ready soon", he said, "I hope you all like deer meat soup. That's all I've got right now."

"That's perfectly fine and thank you B'wana", Bruce said softly, "for everything."

"Ohh, no problem, no problem at all. Bristle paw doesn't make the best company anyway so it's nice to have some humans around."

"Well, we'll go out and find our ship after this blizzard and then we'll be out of your way," Bruce said.

"Your ship's out there?" B'wana asked.

"Yes", Bruce said, "I should be able to find it with the maps."

"I'm sorry", B'wana said, "but I'm afraid if it's out there in that blizzard, you probably won't be able to find it until the spring thaw. It'll be buried under multiple layers of snow already."

"What", Bruce yelped, "we have to wait until the thaw to get out of here. I mean not that this place isn't nice or anything, but Dick's going to need more care."

"Well", said B'wana, "I might be able to figure something out. I'll just have to see. For now, you might as well make yourselves comfortable."

"Well, it's a good thing you were out here B'wana", Bruce said, "thanks for going through all this trouble."

"No trouble at all", B'wana replied, "its just nice to help a fellow leaguer."

"Yea", Bruce said, but I could hear hesitation in his voice, as if he were keeping some kind of secret. I wondered what was up. "How long has it been since you've made contact with the league?" Bruce asked slowly.

"Ohh, not for months", B'wana said pleasantly, "with the storms up here raging like they do, I probably won't ever be able to get a transmission out, or at least not until summer. So, unfortunately, we can't count on them to give us any aid. We're on our own out here. I suppose I'll have to put you two on the ground since the boy has the only bed."

"No, no, B'wana", Bruce said, "we'll all stay on the ground, you can have your bed."

"Nonsense", said B'wana, "you all are guests."

"No please", said Bruce, "you've done so much for us already. I insist."

"Well, I hate to move the kid", B'wana said, "he's sleeping so soundly."

"He can get out of your way when he wakes up." B'wana nodded.

"Alright", he said, "I have some things to attend to, you know, samples to take and such. I'll leave you three alone." Then, he walked out the door and into the blizzard. I heaved an enormous sigh and closed my eyes.

But, there was still one thing that troubled me, one thing that I didn't quite understand. There was something about Batman and Robin now, something different. The boy seemed totally loyal, as the rest of us Robin's had been, but there wasn't a lot of affection between the two of them. I mulled over this as I relaxed, soothed by Bruce's warm fingers stroking my skin.

Robin

I found myself on a bed when I woke up. It was covered in various animal furs, like the clothes I was wearing. Then, the events of before surged over me. I didn't know if a day had passed or an hour. I didn't know how long I had slept but I still didn't feel refreshed. What I really wanted was to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but I felt a chill. I was cold.

The cabin wasn't quite as warm as I had thought before. It seemed the only heat source was a fire, which was roaring in the corner of the room. I got up slowly, stretched and yawned. "Tim", I heard a voice say. I looked over to see Bruce. I was no longer surprised at the affection he showed Dick, who was now huddled in his arms. I shivered as I padded over. Obviously, the warmest place was closest to the fire, a spot Bruce and Nightwing had already taken.

"Don't stay in B'wana's bed", Bruce said, "it's his. I'm going to let him have it." I nodded, though I hated to give up the warm bed. B'wana came blustering in a few minutes later with more fire wood and a hunk of deer meat. Humming to himself, he started to prepare dinner. I crouched in place, thinking. What were we going to do now?

The next day, the door of the cabin woke me. It banged loudly in the wind. "Tim", I heard a commanding voice say, "go secure the door." I gave a sigh. There went my sleep. I got up and locked the door, but not before getting a blast of cold wind that sent me shivering back to the fire. I had fallen asleep on the rather hard cabin floor in front of it.

"Good morning", Nightwing said brightly, giving a little stretch. He looked up at Bruce with a grin.

"You look pleased with yourself this morning", Bruce said, smiling at him. He never smiled at me, I thought darkly.

"Well, you know me", he said, "nothing gets me down for too long. Anyway, I'm alive, full and hey, what could be nicer to wake up to then you?" He paused and seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm", he said, "well, I can think of a couple girls that might be nicer and being able to see is always nice but hey, you're up there on the list I suppose."

"I guess you're back to your old self," Bruce grumbled good naturedly. Nightwing gave him another smile and it almost looked like he was the old Nightwing again. "Well son", Bruce said gently, "I'm going over there to take a look at the map and see if I can't find a way to a town with transportation. I wonder if B'wana has a compos."

"Doubt it", Nightwing said playfully, "we're living in primitive conditions, remember. Come on Bruce, it's like that camp out we took that one time, you know, roughing it."

"Yea", said Bruce, "roughing it, except for the fact that the cabin had WIFI, internal heating, electricity and other goodies we don't have here."

"Well", said Nightwing, "this is real roughing it, not cheating like we did in the cabin." Bruce smiled, gave him a paternal squeeze and got up. He walked over to the table in the other room (it was a two room cabin, allegedly one room was the study and the other was for everything else) and closed the door. I could tell by his manner he was planning on being in the room for a long time. Nightwing dozed quietly in his corner and I couched foul naturedly close to the fire.

I had begun to resent Nightwing, more out of spite then anything else. He hadn't actually done anything to me, per say, but he held all of Batman's affection and that was something I couldn't stand. What was so great about Nightwing that was lacking in me? What did he have that I didn't? What merited the touching, the gentleness, the soothing voices, the holding and just all around obvious affection that I could perhaps attain?

As a result of all these bitter thoughts swirling through my head, I didn't hear Nightwing when he first spoke to me. "Robin", a voice said, breaking through my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped. I looked over to see Nightwing gazing intently at me with his sightless eyes. They were frightening somehow with their pale milky blue coloring and sent shivers down my spine. I resented him even more for that. Unperturbed by my rudeness, Nightwing continued.

"You wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction of the water bucket would you?"

"I'll get you some", I said darkly.

"No, no", he replied, "I'd much rather do it myself. Have to learn to walk again somehow you know. But, thank you for the gesture." I waved my hand in the general direction of the bucket.

"I seem to sense you're pointing, but unfortunately, I no longer possess the means with which I can judge pointing. If you could just give me some verbal commands…"

"In front of you on a table slightly to the left", I answered dryly.

"Thank you very much", Nightwing said cheerfully and then started towards the water. His arm muscles had obviously grown a little stronger but his legs still seemed totally useless because he started to pull himself across the floor by his arms, dragging his hind end. This took him about a foot foreward before he had totally exhausted himself and lay panting on the wood. "Ok", he said, "let's try this again." Using what little energy he seemed to possess, he started to gradually roll his way towards the table.

I was almost morbidly fascinated by his efforts and watched him. "Don't worry", he said through a pant, "I can make it, just give me a sec." He had, in fact, almost made it to the table when Bruce came in.

"Dick", he said, "I just wanted to ask you a question about…" then his eyes fell on Dick, who was on the ground. "Dick", he said urgently, "what's wrong, what are you doing?"

"Getting water," Dick said through a pant.

"What?" Bruce said, "You can't be using your energy, you barely have any. Tim, why didn't you get water for him, can't you see he can barely walk?" He turned on me, eyes blazing.

"I didn't…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No excuses", he snapped, "can't you be a little more compassionate towards him, after all he's been through."

"Bruce", Nightwing said, "don't get mad at him, I told him to let me do it myself and I want to. I'm almost there, aren't I?"

"Come here", Bruce said with a grunt as he reached down to lift Nightwing off the floor.

"No", Nightwing said angrily, "no I want to do it myself." Bruce put Nightwing back in his corner and started to bundle him in blankets again.

"No", Nightwing moaned, "leave me alone." Nightwing continued to protest as Bruce did his best to make him comfortable, all the while trying to calm him down with words.

"Dick, just calm down and rest."

"No, I don't want to calm down and I don't want to rest."

"Tim, bring me that water jug." I brought it over to him. "Here", said Bruce, "here's some water." Nightwing drank the water, all the while giving Bruce angry eyes. "There", said Bruce, "now I just want you to relax and take it easy." Then, with one last pat on the head for Nightwing (which earned him a truly potent glare) he started to walk away.

"You know", Nightwing yelled after him, "I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Just for good measure, it seemed, he stuck his tongue out at Bruce's retreating back. Grumbling quietly to himself, Nightwing settled down near the fire. "Hey Robin", he said suddenly.

"Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble today?" I asked, disgruntled.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that, truly I am. Bruce can be the most pig headed, stubborn man ever but, what can you do? Anyway, since were probably going to be in this cabin for a while, we might as well get to know each other. Your real name is Tim, right?" I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, but he obviously interpreted my silence as an affirmative because he continued. "Tim…"

"Drake", I finished for him.

"Drake", he replied, "that's right, heard something about that somewhere I guess. Well Mister Drake, you can just call me Dick, most people do. Short for Richard I guess, though that's never made much sense to me. Tim short for Timothy?"

"Yea", I replied darkly.

"I'm getting bad vibes from you kid", Nightwing said. "Seems to me you don't like me all that much."

"Ohh really", I said sarcastically, "what gave you a clue to that? Gee, what are you, blind?" It was a low blow, and one I wasn't even proud of at the time, but he just shrugged.

"I am blind Mr. Drake, something I think we're both just going to have to get used to seeing as you're probably going to have to help me with a few things."

"Cut the Mr. Drake shit", I snapped, "I know you don't like me any more then I like you so why don't we just stick to our respective corners and ignore each other."

"Who said I didn't like you?" he asked. I shrugged, trying to think up an answer. He had never really said he didn't like me and he hadn't really acted like it either, but if I was going to hate him, it was better that he disliked me.

"I don't know?" I snapped, "I just know."

"Well, it's not true", Nightwing said, "I don't really know you and I don't usually judge books by their covers if you catch my drift." I sat in moody silence, ignoring him. "Hey, you know", he continued, "you must be cold." I glared at him.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, why don't you come over here and share my blankets. Obviously Bruce has taken every blanket it this little hovel and wrapped it around me, leaving none for anyone else and I can hear your teeth chattering for over here." I put my hand over my mouth and instant before I realized he was kidding.

"I don't need you", I snapped at him, "I don't need anyone, not even Batman." The words were out before I realized I had said them. Nightwing gazed at me.

"So that's the problem", he said softly.

"Yea", I snapped, "I guess you figured it out Sherlock, Batman hates me. I don't know why but he does. I try and I try to please him and always, he's scowling, never happy, never proud, always angry. It just drives me insane." I banged my fist on the table and glared over at Nightwing.

"But loves you", I said in a wicked voice, "I don't know why though, why does he love you so much? What have you ever done to deserve him? You didn't work hard like I did, you didn't answer his every summons, cater to his every whim never ask questions. Hell, you can't even walk, you can't even see. By all rights you should be shuffled off to one of those homes for the impaired but still he wants to keep you.

Why? What good are you now? You left him and now you can't even help him fight crime. What good are you to anyone? You're a liability and still he swoons over you and takes care of you while he spits on me? Why does he love you while hating me?" I turned on Nightwing, anger painted across my features, but all I saw in his eyes was sympathy. "Why don't you hate me?" I snarled, 'I hate you so why won't you hate me?"

"Well", said Nightwing, "maybe because I know how you feel. You know, when I first came to Batman, it wasn't all happy sunshine and flowers singing and over protectiveness like it, unfortunately, is now. He pretty much treated me at the beginning the same way he treats you. I think the only one who got the good life from the start was Jason, but that was because Jason demanded it." I came over closer to him, curious now.

"You know", he said, "Batman is just freaking out because he recently lost Jason. He'll cool down in a little bit, you just wait and see."

"You think?" I asked softly.

"I'm sure", said Nightwing, "there's nothing wrong with you Tim. The only thing that's wrong is his attitude. He doesn't want to love anyone else because he's so afraid he might lose them. He clings to me because I think I'm the only one he's loved that has actually survived." I nodded my head. It started to make sense now. I moved over closer to him.

"Hey", I said, "I'm sorry, I uhh, I said those things to you Nightwing."

"It's cool", Nightwing said, "you needed someone to vent to and who better then the blind cripple in the corner. He can't get up to get away anyway." I gave an involuntary snort of laughter, which I wanted to taken back immediately afterwards because I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. If I had been in his position, it would have been nothing but tears and sorrow.

However, he surprised me with a boyish grin and said, "Hey just call me Dick."

"Then", I said, "I guess you can call me Tim."

"You know", Dick said, "you must have impressed the bat big because I didn't even think he'd have another sidekick after Jay. He took us because we needed him, but it's my understanding he took you on as Robin before the death of family members or stealing batmobile tires." I cocked my head. "That's how Jason got his attention", he continued, picking up on my confusion.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup", he replied, "it was pretty funny when I heard about it. Anyway, I think you'll do pretty well with the Bat. You have something I didn't have when I first started out."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Me", he said with a grin, "I can be like your adopted big brother if you'd like."

"Ok", I said, hardly believing my luck.

"We can complain about the Bat together and play tricks on the Bat together and go out for junk food with the Bat together. Ohh, it shall be such fun."

I grinned at him and then, remembering he couldn't see, said, "Yea." He smiled.

"Well", he said, "I am freezing, but please don't tell Bruce, he'll worry. I guess my body heat functions aren't exactly up to speed."

"Maybe you could sit closer to the fire", I suggested.

"I think I'll get burned, but hey, if you're cold too, perhaps you could come over here and we could huddle for warmth like penguins if you don't still hate me." I came over and sat next to him.

"I guess I don't hate you", I said, "I guess never really did."

"Just needed someone to be mad at huh", Dick said gently.

"Yea", I replied softly.

"Well, come here and let big brother Dickie make it all better." He extended an arm and put it around me, pulling me into his warm embrace. His body felt slightly cooler then the normal human being's, but with the blankets around the two of us, it soon warmed up.

I lay back with my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He put his cheek on my head and gently ran his hand over my arm. It felt soothing to have him close, getting affection from him that had been lacking in my relationship with Bruce. I felt at peace with him near. "So", he said, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself Tim?"

"Like what", I asked. He shrugged.

"Favorite color?"

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"I don't know, just 'cause. It's those kinds of important things people should always know about each other."

"So", I said, "that's what you ask people when you first meet them." He nodded.

"Yup, I usually ask what's your name and what's your favorite color?" I laughed.

"I don't know, red I guess."

"Red's a nice color I supposed, but personally, I'm partial to blue."

"Blue's an ugly color", I said playfully, hoping he would catch up on my joke.

"Ohh well", Dick said in mock affront, "maybe red's an ugly color too." I smiled and leaned up against him. It looked like we were going to be good friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing

"Yea, and so then, he held me upside down by my ankles until I gave him the peach pudding. Dumbest villain ever." Tim laughed and walked back over, handing me the glass of water.

"Here", he said.

"Thanks", I replied, drinking deeply.

"You need anything else?" Tim asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks though. I feel like I'm getting stronger. I wanna start walking soon."

"I don't know", he said slowly, "you still seem pretty weak."

"No", I said, "now don't you start talking like Bruce. There's enough Bruces around here for me, thank you very much." He laughed and came over to me, crawling underneath my blankets to get warm. I sat up against the cabin wall and though I would have never admitted it to anyone, I didn't think I would be able to sit up without the support of those wooden beams.

I gave an enormous sigh as Tim moved up onto my lap and laid his head on my chest. I put my chin on his hair, breathing in his soft scent. I had grown more responsive to scents and sounds since I had become blind so I made sure that anything I smelt or heard was catalogued in my brain to be information available for later. I had heard blind people's other senses sharpened as a result of their loss of sight, so I hoped that would be the case for me.

"We're pals, right Dick?" Tim asked suddenly.

"Sure", I said, lifting my chin so I could stroke his hair, "after being with a total of three people and a Sasquach for a whole week, you tend to get friendly with those specific people and 'squach. I touched his face and, sure enough, he was smiling. I had gotten into the habit of seeing with my fingers and right now, I could picture his smile, even though I had seen very little of him with my eyes.

I rubbed his arm and closed my eyes. Now, eye closing was more of a habitual kind of thing, since it didn't matter either way. Tim snuggled up under my arm, which I put around him. Now that we knew each other a little better, he was always begging for affection, affection Bruce denied him but I was happy to give. I was almost a substitute father figure and though I knew I couldn't be one forever (he would need Bruce eventually) I was happy to help fill the void for now.

I liked Tim Drake. He was funny and smart and a pretty fun guy to have around. If I had gotten to chose the contents of the cabin I had to spend a week in, I wouldn't have replaced anyone. Well, maybe B'wana, but that was only because I didn't know him all that well. And Bristle paw too, he was a little creepy and he smelt funny.

I would probably have replaced them with Roy and Garth, or maybe Alfred. B'wana's cooking was ok, but it wasn't the greatest cooking I'd ever had. The greatest cooking would have probably been Alfred's so it would have been nice to have him but whatever, you get the picture.

I heard footsteps approaching and recognized the heavy gait of my father. I looked up in greeting, facing the direction of the sound. "Hello Dick", he said.

"Hi", I replied, "what's up?" Tim shifted his weight and I could tell he wasn't crazy about having Bruce near so I rubbed his arm. He relaxed a little, but he obviously thought he was going to be forced into some task or be sent away into the cold for a while. Bruce usually did that when he came over to chill with me.

Most of what we had been doing in the cabin all week had involved huddling for warmth. It was so cold in the cabin, even with the fire, no one was really comfortable unless they were pushed up against someone else. B'wana usually chose Bristle paw, even though he stunk, I guess because he didn't know the three of us all that well though he was gone for most of the time so we had the cabin to ourselves. I wasn't quite sure what he did out there the snow, but he always acted amicable towards us when he came inside.

Bruce gently pushed me off the wall and crawled up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. His chest was much warmer then the wall, so I appreciated that. I offered him my blankets, which he wrapped around the two of us. I extended them so Tim could have some too.

He gave me a grateful smile (I still had my hand on his face as it was the only way to read his expressions), and closed his eyes. "How're you feeling?" Bruce asked me.

"Great", I replied, "just great. I feel as strong as an ox." Bruce laughed.

"I doubt you feel that good, but you look much better then you did a week ago." That, at least, was true. I had gained a lot of weight while hanging at B'wana's cabin.

I had expressed my fear of getting fat to Bruce, but he had told me I still had a good twenty pounds to go before I was up to a normal weight, never mind the muscle mass I still needed to reclaim, if and when I ever could. I wasn't sure what kind of chemicals the good doctor had pumped into me, but there was a possibility I would never regain full use of my arms or legs.

Needless to say, it still frightened me a little, the fact that at twenty one I may have lost my ability to live alone, but Bruce strengthened me. He made me feel safe. I enjoyed the time I had with him in that cabin because it gave us a chance to talk about old times and enjoy each others company like we hadn't since the death of Jason.

Though I had gained weight, Bruce and Tim had obviously lost it. It was so cold here, even with the fire, our bodies burned calories incredibly quickly and both Bruce and Tim made sure they exercised daily. It made me feel kind of guilty, sitting on my butt getting fat while they were jogging around the cabin in the middle of that week long blizzard, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Bruce was pleased to see me gain weight and I guess I was pretty pleased to be gaining.

"B'wana says the storm should have passed by tomorrow."

"Then what?" I asked.

"I head for the closest Russian city."

"Ohh Bruce", I said, "don't go. I can't stand the thought of you getting caught in a blizzard and dying."

"Well", Bruce said, "we don't have a whole lot of options."

"B'wana would shelter us until the spring, then you can go out and dig back up your ship. I don't need care that badly."

"But", Bruce said, "the longer we wait to find a cure for your blindness and muscle reduction, the less likely it becomes that we can cure it. It may already be to late." I shrugged.

"Then that's the way it's going to be", I said, "I don't want you going out and getting yourself killed in a blizzard. I'll end up being sent to a nursing home and have to drink prune juice and listen to people four times my age talk about the good old days." Bruce laughed.

"That sounds horrific", he said, "but there's not a lot of mind changing that's going to be done. I'm going."

"No Bruce, please don't, please." I turned to him with desperate eyes. "Come on, I don't want you dying out there."

"I'm sorry Dick", Bruce said, "but I have to do what's best for you." I gave an angry snort. He rubbed my shoulder. "I have to start getting my supplies together", he said, "if the storm lets up tomorrow like B'wana thinks it will, I'll be out in the morning. I'll say goodbye and then I'll go."

"Please don't go", I pleaded, "please stay here."

"Sorry Dick", Bruce said, "my mind's made up." Then, he walked out. I gave a grunt and glared angrily after him.

"Stupid Bruce has to go play hero", I grumbled, "I hope Bristle paw comes by and gives him a big old smack on the head. Knock some sense into that fool skull of his." But, Tim didn't laugh at my little joke.

"You don't think he'll die out there Dick", he asked me with fear in his voice.

"I hope not Tim", I said. I wished I could give him more assurances then that, but it wasn't like I could promise him Bruce wouldn't go get himself killed. I wasn't even sure myself.

I decided the best way to keep him from worrying was to distract him. "You know Tim", I said, "this is a little off topic, but if we're going to be brothers, I'm going to need a stupid, embarrassing nickname for you. It'll help take my mind off that STUPID MENTOR OF MINE WHO SEEMS TO HAVE A FEW BRAIN CELLS MISSING." This last part I shouted so that Bruce would here.

"Love you too Dickie", he called cheerfully into the room.

"I hate your guts", I screamed, and then turned back to Tim. "Lets see", I said, "I can call you Timmy, but that's not very embarrassing. No, I think I'll call you…Tummy."

"Tummy", he said, with a level of disgust in his voice, "that's horrible."

"So you hate it", I asked.

"Yea", he replied.

"Then it's perfect", I said, "you are now Tummy."

"No", he moaned.

"Yes", I replied, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me from uttering it at every moment of my choosing. Muah ha ha!"

"Fine", he said sassily, "then I'll just call you…duckie."

"Ohh, no, no, no, no, no", I replied, "the stupid nickname privilege is reserved only for us big brothers. Unless Batman adopts another kid, you're out of luck."

"Well", he replied, "there's nothing you can do to stop me either."

"Just wait until I get all my muscles back", I answered, "then I'll chase you around Wayne manor and tickle you until you wet your pants." He giggled and though I knew I had taken his mind off his worries, he still had a shadow of doubt.

Robin

I was lying curled up in Dick's arms, mulling quietly over my predicament. Dick was fast asleep, taking one of his many daily naps, so I didn't have him to distract me from my thoughts. I was sure Batman was going to die if he went out the next day, but there wasn't much I could do about it. He wouldn't listen to Dick, who obviously was reluctant to let Bruce out of his sight, figuratively speaking of course. I needed Batman here, we both did.

I worried about Dick. He was so weak, despite the fact that he tried to convince us he was strong. I was scared for him, scared for what might happen if Bruce left and something went wrong. Occasionally, he would have these little twitching fits and I was afraid they might develop into something more serious. Bruce said it was nothing, just Dick's body ridding itself of the poison that had been pumped into it, but I wasn't so sure.

I loved Dick already, like a big brother I mean. It was so cold all the time that when I wasn't working out, I was curled up with him in the corner by the fire. Only by sharing body heat could I get really warm and comfortable. It made me feel wanted, having him close to me, and he gave me hope that Bruce would one day learn to accept and love me too.

But, if Bruce died, that wasn't going to happen. I would be totally out of luck if Bruce died, cast onto the streets or into some foster home. Dick might have taken me in, but he might not be able to even take care of himself. There was a chance I would never see him again.

Making a split second decision, I slowly crawled out of Dick's arms, so as not to wake him, and crept over to the other room in the cabin where Bruce was packing all his furs and food. "What is it Tim?" he asked when I walked in.

"I just…" I paused for an instant and then continued. "I don't want you to go out there", I said quickly. I decided to get it all out in one stretch, as quickly as possible. He looked up at me. "Please", I said, "I think something might still be wrong with Dick and I really don't think you should go."

"What's wrong with Dick?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know", I said, "but what if something goes wrong."

"My priority right now is to get him home. B'wana will take care of Dick. There's nothing more I can do for him here and I hate sitting on my haunches just waiting. Now, go get me some wood from the back. I need to carry some with me so I can light a fire."

"No", I said, and I instantly regretted it. He looked up at me with shock in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"No", I repeated, "I won't get you the wood. I don't want you to go." Bruce narrowed his eyes. I had never said no to him, not ever, but I was holding my ground today.

"Do as I say", he said in a dark voice, and I almost walked out and did it, but I steeled myself.

"No", I said, "I won't. You need to stay here with us."

"I'm getting really tired of you Tim", Bruce said, "you're not working hard enough, you're not obeying me and you're skill level is not up to my minimum standard. You need to get your act together or you're done being Robin."

"Honestly", he said softly to himself, "I shouldn't have taken you in. I didn't need another sidekick so I don't know why I thought it did." I started to tremble.

"That's not true", I said, "you do need a Robin."

"What makes you think so?" Bruce asked snidely, "you get me into more trouble then you get me out of, you don't listen, you don't work. Why do I need you?" I started to tremble even more. "Now, get out of here if your not going to help me", he continued, turning to finish his packing, "and leave Dick alone. You've been bothering him too much and he needs his sleep."

That was the final straw. Dick was all that kept me sane these days and now I bothered him too. Nobody wanted me around. I rushed out of the room and into the main one.

Dick gave a grunt in his sleep and woke up slowly, stretching and yawning. Then, noticing I wasn't there with him, looked around. "Tim" he said questioningly.

I was trying desperately to hold back my tears and said in a wavering voice, "I'm just over here, you can go back to sleep."

"You sound upset", he said in a concerned voice, "is something wrong?"

"No", I said softly, gnawing furiously at my bottom lip, "I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?" he asked urgently, "Come here." That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed towards him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. "Ohh Tim", he said gently, "what's wrong, what happened?" He put his arms around me tightly and let me cry. In between choked sobs, I spoke.

"Bruce said he didn't need me and that I wasn't working hard. But I work so hard for him, I try so hard and he never notices. He hates me Dick, he just hates me."

"No Timmy, he doesn't hate you", Dick said soothingly, "he's just a little crazy right now and he's saying things he doesn't mean. He'll come out of it, I promise." I just cried. Despite his gentle words, I didn't believe him. I was sure Bruce hated me. "Shh", Dick said in a pacifying voice, "shh, it's alright." He stroked my hair with his fingers.

"He said I bothered you", I choked, "I should go." I started to move, but he strengthened his hold on me. I could have easily broken away from him, but I stayed, turning to him desperately.

"No Tim," Dick said, "you don't bother me at all. Just don't listen to what Bruce says, he doesn't mean any of it. I promise you don't bother me."

"I don't?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Don't worry about anything ok. I'll take care of you, I promise." And I believed him, I believed he would take care of me, believed that he didn't find me as repulsive as Bruce did. That alone was soothing enough to ebb the flow of my tears. I leaned heavily on Dick, feeling emotionally drained.

He continued to stroke my hair like my mother had done when I was little. It made me think of back when she had been around for me, when the world had been simple. "Ohh Dick", I said, "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing", Dick said, "just don't worry about it. I'll talk to Bruce."

"You will?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course", said Dick. "It's time he stopped mourning and started living again. I know I told you to wait for him, but he's being even more pig headed then usual. I'll make sure he stops feeling sorry for himself and starts living a little." I was so grateful all of the sudden, so optimistic that he could fix all my problems, I felt like I was going to burst.

"I…I love you Dick", I said softly, before I even knew what I was saying. I immediately felt embarrassed and looked away, cheeks bright red, but when I chanced to look up at him again, he was smiling at me.

"I love you too Tim", he said, stroking my cheek, "and we're family, remember. Sometimes, when they're not feuding, families say things like that to each other. We have to look after each other. That's what families do too. It's your job to take care of Batman and if you'll watch his back, I promise I'll always watch yours." I nodded. If Dick wanted me too, I would be at Batman's side forever, whether he wanted me there or not.

_**Batman **_

I walked in the room, having finished packing, to talk to Dick again. I found Tim curled up in his arms, seemingly fast asleep. Dick was stroking his hair and humming some tune unknown to me. The two had gotten fairly close over the past week, a fact that had not gone unnoticed to me.

I walked over to Dick. He looked up briefly and then returned his sightless gaze to Tim's head. "I'll move him", I said, "let you get some rest." I moved my hands to take Tim, but Dick shook his head.

"Leave him be", he said, "he's comfortable and so am I." I could hear disdain and anger in his voice, which surprised me. I had been packing for a few hours to give Dick a chance to cool off. He'd never been one to hold a grudge for more then fifteen minutes.

"Are you still angry with me over the fact that I'm leaving?"

"No", he snapped, "there's nothing I can do once you've got an idea in your fool head."

"Then what's making you so snappish", I asked, "I really don't want you hating me when I set off to go." He didn't speak for a moment.

He smoothed Tim's hair and then said softly, "You made him cry you know."

"Hmm", I asked.

"You really upset him Bruce and that really bothers me."

"He needs to shape up", I replied, "Become stronger, if he doesn't…"

"This isn't Jason, Bruce", he yelled. I was about to make a retort when the door swung open and Bristle paw and B'wana Beast stamped in, shaking the snow off their bodies. B'wana shut the door quickly and came over to us.

"Bruce", B'wana said, "a storm could be coming in any day now. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go out in that."

"My mind is made up," I replied, "though some people can't accept it." I glared at Dick, who looked angrily back at me.

"Look", said B'wana, "I'll just call the league and maybe they'll send some people. Now that the storm has passed, I might be able to get a signal."

"I…I don't think it would be a good idea to call the league", I said.

"Why not?" B'wana asked.

"Because they wouldn't come", I replied flatly.

"Why wouldn't they come?" Dick asked suspiciously, "Bruce, what did you do?" Tim opened his eyes blearily and looked around, stretching. Noticing me, he burrowed back into Dick's arms. Dick stroked his spine.

"Nothing", I said quickly. I knew Dick would be less then pleased if he knew all the trouble I went through to save him, but he was not going to be deterred.

"Tell me the truth Bruce Wayne", Dick said.

"Well", I replied slowly, "the league may or may not be expressly forbidden from going into Loopy."

"They are", Dick yelped, "So how did you get here?"

"Well", I said, "I may or may not actually be part of the League anymore."

"What", Dick roared, "you quit the Justice League for me!" Tim trembled a little.

"It wasn't just for you", I snapped, "They've lost their ideals and their heart. I wasn't going to stay with them if they weren't going to fight for the good side, no offence B'wana."

"None taken", B'wana said, "I've been out of touch for longer then thought I guess. So, I suppose I'll be in trouble when I hit state side."

"Probably not", I replied, "you were here before the ban was set up. Anyway, they're not hunting you like they are me, I mean…" Instantly, I knew I had said too much. I tried to take it back, but it was too late. Dick exploded again.

"They're what", he said incredulously, "they're hunting you."

"Allegedly", I said, "no one's allowed in Loopy. Everyone has to stay out so when I expressed the desire to come here, the president might have given orders for my arrest."

"So you're a federal criminal", Dick said, sounding defeated, "Ohh Bruce."

"I had to save you", I said desperately, trying to legitimize my actions like a child talking to a parent. "I wasn't going to leave you, you would have been here forever. And anyway, I've been an outlaw before and I did just fine."

"Bruce", Dick said with barely controlled rage, "has it ever occurred to you, though probably not since we're all sitting here together in a cabin with a Sasquach that if the government wanted you out, maybe, just maybe, they knew better then you did. Maybe the situation with the bombs is touchier then we thought."

"Bombs," I asked, "what bombs?"

"You don't know about the bombs?" Dick said, eyes stretched wide with shock.

"No", I replied, fear rising in my chest.

"That's why the Loopian government was selling the oil so cheap, to get people's confidence so that they wouldn't look into the fact that they were building nuclear missiles. They're planning on destroying all the nuclear bomb sites in the US simultaneously, to wipe out her defenses for the invasion."

"That's why I was kidnapped, because I intercepted an agent whose mission was to map a site close to Bludhaven. They didn't want to kill me because it would draw too much attention, so they took me as a hostage, also being able to use me to show potential travelers they were serious about their borders."

"Why do they want to invade America?" I asked.

"Because they want to take over the world of course."

"This tiny country", I asked skeptically.

"They have more allies then you'd think", Dick warned, "and they're poised for attack. It was never really about the oil, it was about this all along. The missiles are set to go off in two days."

"Then I have to go and take out those bombs", I said with new conviction.

"Let the government handle it", Dick replied, "it's too dangerous. We just barely got out of the complex before and I know for a fact that the missiles are being held much more securely then I was."

"The government doesn't know about the missiles" I replied flatly.

"You're sure", Dick asked. I nodded.

"I'm positive", I said, "the United States doesn't know a thing. She was too infatuated with the cheap oil to know a thing."

"Then we have to warn the League", Dick said desperately, "B'wana thinks he might be able to send a transmission, right?"

"I'll try", said B'wana, "I'll certainly try."

I was sitting quietly with Dick and Tim when B'wana stamped in, shaking off snow. "There's a storm coming and it's just giving too much interference", B'wana said, "I can't even get a cell phone signal out here, not that that's surprising. My coverage is horrible. But, I think I may have found a way to get us back to good old USA while I was out there. Meet Harry the snow hawk. Some winds blew him far out of his way and he would have died had it not been for me."

"He's a hawk", I said skeptically, "How is he going to get us back. I mean he could maybe get a message through but…" I drifted off, looking at B'wana.

"Well", said B'wana, "maybe he's not much now, but if I merge him with Bristle paw." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. The hawk gave a screech and Bristle paw gave a roar and suddenly, there was a large white creature with large white wings on its back and large glistening teeth.

"Now", B'wana said proudly, "he can fly." I nodded.

"That could work", I said, "but can he carry a person."

"He can probably bear all of us", B'wana replied, "but I don't think he'll make it back to the states in time."

"Then take yourself, Dick and Tim back. I'll go on alone."

"What!" Dick yelped, "You can't go on alone, you'll die."

'I have to blow up those nuclear missiles", I replied, "It's the only way to keep them from ever using them again. If I don't, thousands of people will die in those nuclear blasts. Don't you see Dick, if I don't go, you're not the only one that'll be in jeopardy, it'll be the whole US. Please Dick, try to understand." Dick looked sadly at me, but I could see a flash of recognition in his eyes. He knew what I had to do and the stakes if I failed.

"Alright B'wana, you take yourself and the boys back tomorrow morning when I leave."

"Wait", said Tim, sitting up, "I'm not going back with Dick, I'm going on with you."

"It's too dangerous", I said, "You go back."

"No", Tim said with vigor, "I have to go with you, Batman needs a Robin, whatever you think."

"Take him with you Bruce", Dick said, "You need someone to back you up. I'd go too, but I'm less optimistic about my ability to help. I'll probably just hinder." I turned back to Tim, who had rebellion in his eyes as well as unwavering conviction.

"Fine", I said, "we leave early tomorrow morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Nightwing

I spent the night with Bruce and Tim, me leaning up heavily against my old mentor and Tim cradled up close to me. I had the most ominous feeling, like that night would be the last we spent together like this.

I hated the idea of Tim going with Bruce because I was so afraid he was going to get hurt, but I knew he would watch Bruce's back for me and Bruce would take fewer risks with Tim by his side. All too soon though, it was morning, and we were do to head out.

Bruce wrapped me up tightly and warmly and started to carry me over to Bristle paw. "Wait", I said, "we need to talk."

"I have to leave soon Dick", Bruce warned.

"I'll be quick", I said. He put me down on a chair and faced me. "Bruce", I said, "you need to pay more attention to Tim."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For the past week I've been giving him the affection he's been wanting from you, but that has to stop. He needs you."

"He needs me as a mentor", Bruce replied stubbornly.

"He needs you as a father", I retorted.

'You can do that", Bruce said.

"I can't be his father. I can be his older brother, but he needs you to be his father. I know you're reluctant to get close to him because of what happened to Jason, but he needs you. He's a special kid and he's not like Jason, he's different."

"I see so much of Jason in him", Bruce said softly, "it scares me."

"Jason wasn't a bad kid", I said, "and he knew what he was getting into when he took the job. Tim does too and unlike Jason, he listens and he doesn't have that dark streak. What happened to Jason is not going to happen to Tim."

"It might", Bruce said desperately, "I can't get that close again, I might lose him and I can't deal with the pain of losing another son. I need him to be a partner, nothing more. Losing a partner hurts, but not like losing a son."

"What about me?" I asked, "You're that close to me."

"I tried to push you away", Bruce replied, "but it didn't work."

"Bruce", I said, "I know you're scared but he needs you, just like I needed you. You let yourself care for me and because of it, I had an amazing childhood and we have a great relationship now. I see a lot of my friends hating their old mentors and I'm so glad I'm not like that. But, it was only because you cared so much about me when I was little.

Take care of Tim like you take care of me and at least try to make him feel like he's cared about. With what you're throwing yourself into now, you may not have a lot of time left. Promise me you'll try."

"Alright", Bruce said, "I'll try, for your sake."

"For his", I replied, "do this for him." Bruce picked me up and carried me out the door. I could hear the Sasquach pawing the snow and shaking his head. I could smell him from about ten feet away so I wasn't looking forward to flying with him for several hours.

B'wana ordered the 'squach to kneel down so Bruce could put me on his back. Tim came up and hugged me tightly. "Take care of him", I whispered to him fiercely.

"I will," he replied. Then, Bruce came up and embraced me once more.

"Bruce, don't die out there alright. I still need you, a whole lot in fact. And take care of the kid; remember your promise." He nodded, gave me a final squeeze and then backed up. I coiled my fingers in the beast's fur and gripped as best as I could with my legs.

"B'wana", Bruce said, "will you stay at Wayne manor with Dick and take care of him for me?"

"Where's Alfred?" I asked.

"I sent him to England after they started hunting me", Bruce replied, "I thought it would be safer, but you still need someone to take care of you."

"I surely will", B'wana said, "good luck."

"Thanks", Bruce replied, and I could almost hear him setting his jaw, like he did when he was stressed or unhappy. B'wana climbed onto the 'squach behind me and put his arms around my waist to hold me on.

"Get up", he yelled at it, and the thing raised itself from the earth and into the wind. I could feel it rushing through my hair and clothes and felt some elation at flying, but mostly fear, fear for Bruce and Tim.

Batman

I watched the beast float through the sky as long as I could before it finally disappeared. I hated letting him out of my sight again, but it was the only way. "Come on Robin", I said, and off we went.

B'wana had given me as comprehensive maps as he could of the area so I was fairly sure I could find my way back to the complex. Robin trailed behind me. We had changed back into our hero personas, masks and all. Bruce Wayne wasn't breaking in to stop nuclear missiles, Batman was.

We hiked in the darkness of the morning for hours, craving the sun, but when it did come up, the watery light it gave did little to warm us and we were both chilled. Within the few hours of sunlight we had however, we came into view of the complex. I was surprised at how close it was, as it had taken us five hours to reach B'wana's house before and this trip had only been about three. I surmised we must have been wandering for some time in the blizzard, turned around by the heavy winds and disoriented by the white out conditions.

The sun glared off the snow in such a way that it seemed to light us up like I spot light. I was particularly noticeable in my black suit. "We'll stop here until darkness falls Robin", I said. Robin nodded and obediently lowered himself to the ground, first throwing down his cape, which was water resistant. Smart kid, I thought to myself.

"I'm going to scout their defenses a bit", I said, "You stay here, maybe start digging us a hole we can wait in for a while." He gave a sigh and got up. He was tired and cold and all he really wanted to do was rest, but he knew I needed his help to dig, so he did.

I crawled on my belly towards the fort, pushing aside the snow in a makeshift tunnel so I could be lower then the horizon. Looking at the castle, it seemed they had upped their security. There were even more guards then before, each with vicious looking dogs at heel and large, deadly looking guns. This wasn't going to be easy.

It had been easy to get into the castle before, because they hadn't thought about keeping anyone out. It had been all about keeping people in. Now however, it seemed they had rethought that philosophy. I watched for about an hour, trying to get a feel for the pattern of the guards. Eventually, when I felt I could do no more, I crept back to Robin.

He had excavated a decent sized hole behind a snowdrift. That would keep the wind off us a bit as well as shield us from the preying eyes of then men in the castle. "Good boy", I said gruffly. He looked up at me, shocked I had actually given him a good word, but I was keeping Nightwing's speech in mind.

It did somewhat surprise me though, that his face registered that much disbelief at any praise of mine. It made me feel somewhat guilty. "That's deep enough", I said. Robin looked at me confused.

"It won't give us much cover though", he commented.

"I know", I replied, "but I need to be able to dig out quickly to see if darkness has fallen. If you dig into the drift a little, we'll be able to sit up." Robin nodded and dug us a small hole into the drift. Then, we settled in.

Robin shivered in the corner of the small, snowy room. This did not go unnoticed by me as I sat, quietly dozing. I was cold too, but I didn't show it quite as much. My costume was thicker after all. Though Robin was wrapped in all the blankets B'wana had given him, he was still cold. It looked as if another blizzard was coming up.

Giving it a moment's thought, I decided to see if I could help him. "Robin", I said softly. He looked up. His lips were blue. "Come here", I said. He moved over ever so slightly so that he was about a foot from me. "No", I insisted, "come here." He came foreward again and this time, I picked him up gently and put him on my lap. He was visibly shocked. "We'll keep warmer if we sit together", I said gruffly.

"Whatever you'd like boss", he replied, sitting somewhat awkwardly on my lap.

"Relax", I told him gently. He allowed some of the tension to leave his body and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me. I did the best I could to wrap my blankets around both of us so we could share some body heat. "Take your gloves off", I said, "or your fingers might freeze." I had taken my own off and wrapped them in rags already. His fingers were so stiff, he could barely pull the gloves off.

"Here", I said, "let me help you." I took the rags off my hands and pulled off his gloves. Then, I breathed on his hands and rubbed them gently. He gave a grimace of pain as the feeling started to return to his frozen fingertips. "Try to warm them up as best you can", I said, "I'll do your feet." I pulled off his boots and rubbed his feet. Then, I tucked them under our blankets.

"Tha…thank you", he stuttered. I nodded to him quietly.

"Why don't you sleep for a while", I said, "I don't know when you'll get another chance to rest."

"As you wish", he said softly and closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of my arm. Soon, he grew limp and his breathing slowed. I knew he was asleep.

I gazed down on his slumbering features. He looked so young when he wasn't trying desperately to please me. God, he was only twelve. How often I forgot that. He reminded me of Dick when he used to fall asleep on stakeouts. That hadn't happened since he was younger then Tim though.

Tim gave a little mewl in his sleep and shifted his weight, his hands clutching unconsciously at my fingers. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I felt a surge of affection for him, like I hadn't had for anyone since Jason. I did love Tim. I hadn't wanted to admit it before, but I did. What little I got to see of his personality endeared him to me and though I had tried to keep from feeling anything, it hadn't worked.

Dick was right, I needed to start paying more attention to Tim. Well, I would, not just for Dick, but for Tim. I rubbed his arm gently and I saw a glimmer of a smile in his sleep, the one I rarely got to see. I told myself silently that if we survived, I would try my best to make him smile everyday.

Robin

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself cradled gently in Batman's arms. It was the oddest thing ever and I almost dismissed it as a dream, but it was real. I was so surprised, I almost gave a yelp. Batman was rubbing my arm gently, eyes fixed towards some point on the wall in front of us. I yawned in spite of myself. "Ohh good, you're up", he said.

"Yea", I mumbled. I sat up slowly and found myself, embarrassingly, on his lap. I looked up at him and he blinked at me, as if he didn't find anything wrong with this picture. I got up, but the space we were in was so cramped, I couldn't stand. I knelt back down again, immediately wishing I was back in his warm arms.

"When do we head out?" I asked, rubbing my arms while I sat on my haunches, my breath clouding before me.

"In a few minutes", Batman said, "I want them to be lulled into a false sense of security. It doesn't do to have them jumpy and shooting at shadows. There's a blizzard out there right now though, so you'll have to do your best to stick close to me." I nodded and looked away.

I was frightened, frightened of going through that blizzard. The last time I had gone through one, I had almost died and would have if Bristle paw had not come to my aid. When I looked back up, Batman was gazing at me. "Are you scared?" he questioned.

"Of what?" I asked.

"What's to come," he replied simply, "We might die you know." I shrugged.

"We might die every night", I said. He nodded. This was true. Every night we flirted with death. I was doing my best to look at this as if it were nothing more then another patrol. It helped keep my nerves away when I started spiraling into thoughts about how we were doing our best to save America and by extension, probably the world. Batman interrupted my thoughts by standing up to break through the crust.

"Time to go", he said, "put on your boots and gloves." I nodded, and did as he said.

I tried my best to focus on Batman's black cape swirling in front of me, but it was difficult. I was so cold, I thought I might never feel warm again, but still we trekked onward. Batman suddenly stopped. Fighting the wind with my head down, I didn't notice and rammed into him. Batman turned around and yelled over the wind, "You're going to get lost, hold onto my cape." I nodded and clung to the end of the black fabric, feeling more secure now that I had something to guide me.

Finally, out of the swirling white abyss came the castle, looming large and menacing over us. We went around the outside to one of the far walls, where there were few guards. They all moved quickly over these walls because they faced the bulk of the winds and snow. I was sure the men in that castle were going to find more then one frozen guard when they woke up.

"Lets climb", Batman yelled and he threw up a grappling hook. I threw up one as well and we began to scale the fortress. The wind practically flattened us to the wall and the going was slow due to frozen fingers, but we made it nonetheless.

We stood on top of the wall for a moment and then climbed down the other side, slipping into the shadows like we were some. We paused for a moment near the wall while Batman gazed intently at some paper in his hand.

"B'wana gave me some sketches he'd made of the castle and some schematics he'd gotten from guards who stayed at his cabin. Apparently, there is a series of tunnels that goes through this whole place. We get in those and we'll be able to avoid the guards, probably indefinitely." I nodded.

"So", I asked, "where do we find an opening?"

"Should be around here", he said, feeling the wall with gloved fingers. Prying into the corners, he finally seemed to find what he had been looking for and pulled a few stones from the wall. Before us was the gaping mouth of a pitch-black tunnel. "It'll be a little warmer in there", Batman said, giving me a half smile. He was being so nice to me, it was unnerving.

Water dripped from icicles on the ceiling, which told me it was at least above thirty two degrees in here, though probably not very much more. Creeping through those dark, twisted passageways, I felt like a rat or a cockroach. I half expected an exterminator to come through with gas and end me like you would some vermin or filth. It was kind of creepy.

Then, I heard voices. Batman put a finger to his lips and pointed to the wall. There was a small grate in the wall where we could look through and also hear noises. We both pressed our ears. "Huh", I heard a chilling voice say, "after losing my prize specimen, I'm put back several steps in my program. You know, I didn't even get a chance to test all my poisons."

"That blindness serum you concocted was extremely interesting doctor, do you have any more of it."

"No, I still need to make a new batch, but I do have an antidote. I haven't figured out all the possible uses of the serum, but it does cause complete blindness, so I'm sure I'll find some use for it." Batman and I pulled off the wall and stared at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin

We stayed frozen in place even after the doctor and the other man had moved on, Batman trembling with indecision. I could see his mind working quickly, trying to come up with a way to get that antidote and save the US. I was sure he would. My mind was elsewhere. 'Dick would be cured', I thought excitedly, 'we could be a real family when we got home. He would finally get to see me.' Then, Batman gave a defeated sigh.

"Come on", he said softly, "lets go."

"Wait", I retorted, "we're not going to get that antidote for Dick?"

"We can't" Batman replied morosely, as if he was miserable just saying it, "our first priority is the lives of all those people in America. If we go to get the antidote, we'll be putting them in jeopardy. I can't get captured, I can't even be seen. I'm so sorry Robin, I know you really wanted him to be able to see. I did too, but we can't."

"So why don't I go", I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You continue on towards the missiles and I'll catch up with you. If they catch me, I'll just make something up and pretend you're not here, or that you're looking for the same thing I'm looking for to throw them off the scent. Please let me go Batman." I gazed at him pleadingly. Batman gazed back as if fighting an inner battle.

"You could die", he said.

"I'm too good for that", I replied sardonically. Suddenly, Batman's eyes got a far away look and I saw something that before, I had been sure I would never see, sheer terror. He was gazing at me like I was something long gone.

"No", he said firmly, "it's too dangerous."

"Please", I begged, "Batman I have to go, I have to help Dick. If I don't, he'll never be able to live a normal life. You have to let me go." Batman heaved a huge sigh. Then, he put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"Be careful", he said, "don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I won't" I replied.

"Take this", Batman continued, and he handed me a small computer, "I have a tracking device on me and it will help you find me when we're separated." I nodded and then darted away.

I was all shook up by what I had seen in his haunted gaze. He had been staring at me as if he were seeing a ghost. What had I said to make him feel such terror? Well, I had to put that thought out of my mind and focus on the mission at hand, finding the antidote for Dick.

I decided to follow the doctors, listening and seeing where they went. I stuck to the castle ceiling as well as I could, using the cracks and crevices to climb along while hanging like some gigantic spider. It was tiring work and soon I had to drop to the ground to continue following.

Though I listened to their conversation, I heard no more word of the antidote or even of Dick. They were now talking about other things, terrible morbid things I didn't want to listen to. They led me down corridor after corridor and though I tried my best to remember where I had been, I couldn't take it all down. Even if I found what I was searching for, which I was beginning to doubt was even a possibility, how would I ever get it back to Batman?

Finally, the scientists entered a room. There were some warnings in Darken scrawled across the door and though I didn't fully understand them, their underlying meaning was clear, Danger. 'Well', I thought to myself, 'for Dick.' I crept into the room and was shocked at what I saw. Surrounding me were dozens of shelves, each holding hundreds of chemicals.

I mentally gave a groan. How was I going to find the right one now? I started searching, reading the labels on the bottles as I ghosted through the shelves. "This is useless", I said to myself. All the labels had long chemical names, none of which I understood and even if I did, I didn't know what Dick had been affected with or how to counteract the effects.

It seemed I only had one option, to find someone who did. I might have tried the computers, but I was not quite as proficient a hacker as Batman and I didn't think I had the time to try. No, I would have to pump the information from one of the scientists.

I hopped up so I was hanging from the ceiling again and gazing down at the men in white coats below me. Then, I noticed one man in the corner by some animal cages. He looked around for a few moments before slipping some celery between the bars to a skinny guinea pig.

The guinea pig fell on the celery like it hadn't eaten in weeks, munching quietly to itself. Suddenly, another scientist came by and started yelling at the first in Darken. The young man looked sheepish and drew the celery back out of the cage. As soon as the other scientist left however, he slipped it in again.

I watched from up above. Hmm, I thought to myself. This man below me looked compassionate, looked like a man who might help me. I knew that if I caught him and then dropped him, that would be it, they would know I was here, but I had to take that chance.

I leapt down behind the man in front of the cage and put a batarang to his throat. "Let's go", I whispered, "into that closet." The man trembled with fear, but nodded wordlessly and I pushed him towards the door. He opened it and we crept inside. "Alright", I hissed into his ear," my friend is blind and you're going to tell me what the antidote is. If you don't tell me what the right one is, I'll come back and I'll kill you."

"Alright, Alright", the man said, "let go of me will you. I'll help you, but not at knife point." I thought for a moment. Should I trust him? Probably not but something about him disarmed me and I decided that if I treated him like I trusted him, perhaps he would be more keen to tell me what I wanted to know.

"If you scream…" I warned.

"I won't", the man whispered. I slowly let him go. "Alright", said the man in a thick Russian accent, "lets talk for a minute. My name is Vladimir. I was kidnapped from my home and forced to work here. I feel sorry for the animals. They starve them and do terrible things to them. I'll help you if you do a favor for me."

"That depends on what it is", I said.

"I'll tell you after I help you", Vladimir replied, "first, tell me about this antidote you want me to get."

"Fine", I said, "my friend was the man that was kept here for a while. We freed him but he's blind. I need to know how to reverse those affects." Vladimir nodded.

"I know what chemical will do that", he said, "We've poisoned the animals enough times with it. I will get it for you if you will do but one thing for me."

"What?" I asked.

"Pick the locks to free the animals" Vladimir replied, "I know that if you made it this far into the castle, surly you could get a few locks open."

"Alright", I agreed.

He gave me a big smile and then said, "Let me go and get you the antidote, stay here." He left the closet and after a tense moment, returned. "Quickly", he said, handing a vial to me, "there is enough in there to restore his sight, but I could not give you the whole bottle or they would notice. Give him everything in the vial in injections, one every day at half a syringe full and his eyes should start to clear."

"Thank you", I said gratefully, surprised he had helped me this much.

Vladimir smiled at me, eyes shinning with excitement and said, "I am pleased to be able to atone for the wrongs having been committed in this terrible place and perhaps, now that America understands what is going on here, they will help Russia reclaim what territory is hers." I suddenly felt guilty. He would never see Russia be reimbursed; I was going to blow him up. I couldn't take it any more.

"Vladimir", I said, "you need to get out of here. We're going to set off bombs to bury the nuclear missiles."

"What?" Vladimir asked, astounded. I nodded.

"Everything within a certain radius is going to go and you need to be out of here when stuff starts exploding. Leave now."

"But I can't", Vladimir said, "There is a reason I have never left before, for it is not hard to get out of this place if you are a scientist like me. It is because of the blizzards. There is nowhere to go once I leave." I pulled a scrap of paper out of my pocket.

"If you head directly north from here, you should come to a small cabin", I said. "Go inside, you'll be safe there."

"Ok", Vladimir said, "I will go."

I smiled and him and said, "Let me just free your friends." I crept out of the closet and made my way over to the cages. I glanced back at the closet and saw Vladimir coming slowly out as well and waiting silently. I could see he was reluctant to leave without the animals.

I picked all the locks, nodded to him, and then opened all the cages. Without another word, I raced out of the lab just as shouts started to resound about lose specimens. Out of the corner of my eye, I said Vladimir, laden down with several guinea pigs, rushing swiftly down the halls. I wasn't sure if B'wana's cabin was far enough away to save him from the ensuing explosion, but I hoped so. At least I had given him a chance at survival, if he could make it to the cabin in time.

Just as I was darting around the hallway, I ran headlong into three guards. They started shouting and shooting at me. I dodged and without thinking, turned tail and ran. I couldn't allow myself to get caught, I would have to shake them. They continued to shoot and I ran harder, down corridor after corridor. I was swiftly tiring.

I clutched the bottle so tightly in my hand, my knuckles turned white. I wasn't going to lose it. I ran as hard as I could, but still I knew I couldn't sustain the pace for very much longer. My breathing was coming in harsh, labored gasps and my legs burned.

Then, I remembered the computer. It would lead me straight to Batman. I ran towards him, following the blipping little device and knowing I would be safe if I got to him. I got so close, I began to scan the rooms, searching desperately. Then, I spotted him, crouching in a shadow and intent on something in his hand. I surged towards him.

Batman noticed me an instant before I ran past him. Then, he took down the men behind me with quick fluidity. I was so exhausted, I sagged to the ground, but in this position on the floor, my diaphragm was too cramped to draw in very much air. I could barely breath. I felt Batman come to my side and pull me up.

"Have to stay standing so you can breath", he grunted to me as he lifted me. I tried to stand, but I fell foreward and ended up sagging heavily against him. He pulled me up and over his arm so that my diaphragm was fully extended and waited as I slowly regained my breath. I drew in great draughts of air, desperately trying to reclaim lost oxygen.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, still unable to speak.

"I got it", I gasped, lifting my hand, "I got it."

He gave me a huge grin and said, "Good job. I'll let you hold onto it if you'd like." I nodded and slowly straightened up. "Lets go", he said, and off we went.

I clutched the bottle as tightly as I could while we ran. I wasn't going to lose it, not after all the trouble I had gone through to get it. But, Batman had given me a 'good job' and he had smiled at me. It made me want to do more for him, to make him give me even more praise and even more 'good jobs.'

Batman

Jason, my mind reeled at the thought. Tim was just like Jason in so many ways. I'm too good for that, how many times had Jason said things like that to me. And I had laughed and said "of course you are, but be careful anyway." And I had ruffled his hair. He would jump on me and we would go down on top of some rooftop and roll around.

And I'd hold him over the edge and say, "If I dropped you right now, it wouldn't matter how good you were." And he would smile at me, his shinning, happy smile that told me he trusted me completely and that in my arms, he knew he was safe.

But Tim had survived and he had brought me the vial. Tim had made it through, despite all the odds stacked against him. Maybe, everything would be ok, maybe he wouldn't be like Jason.

I pushed Jason as far out of my mind as I could knowing, I couldn't afford that distraction, and rushed alongside Tim. He was practically glowing with the praise I had given him. I smiled to myself as I thought about it. I might give him a heart attack if I went through with what Dick wanted me to do, but it felt good to make him happy. It had been forever since I had made anyone happy.

After running through those tunnels for a few more minutes, Robin and I went to the wall and peered through one of the grates. What we saw made us gasp. There were five large missiles, pointed towards the roof of a massive hanger. These were obviously the missiles we had been looking for.

I opened the grate as slowly as I could so that it would not creak and waited to see if some guards would come around. I wanted to get a feel for the pattern of the guards, but none came. I waited, and still I saw none. It quickly became apparent why when I noticed the large screen at the back of the room that appeared to be counting down to launch. It said twenty minutes.

"Everything must already be prepped", I said to Robin, "we don't have much time." We crawled out of the grate and dropped to the ground beside the missiles. Robin looked excited and over eager, ready to please me.

"How're we gona stop the missiles boss?" Robin asked, "We can't blow them up or all the people around here will die, including us." I nodded. I hadn't really put much thought into it; there had been no point as I didn't know the set up. Now, however, I was starting to come up with a plan.

"These missiles are going to let off a lot heat when they go off", I said, "and they won't open the doors until the last possible second because once they do, there's a chance someone will see. We can set bombs that will go off in response to the heat generated and if we put them in discreet places, they won't be noticed and we won't need a detonator."

"Ok", Robin said. I handed him a few bombs and briefly explained how to set them.

"We're setting more then we'll need but this way", I said, "if someone captures us, there shouldn't be enough time for them to find the bombs before the missiles go off. When you start a count down on missiles like these, it can take days to get them ready so stopping them when they're about to be activated should put them back a week at least, which will give Dick time to warn the league."

Robin nodded and did as I said, setting the bombs. I set my own and soon they were all in place. It was getting really hot in that room and I knew it was time to leave. Eight minutes left, the timer said, just enough time for us to get a safe distance away. The bombs were made to cause destruction, made to bring the roof down on the missiles and so bury their nuclear baggage. I didn't want any radiation getting out.

"Let's go Robin", I said. I strode towards a door on the other side of the room and turned the handle slowly, trying not to be seen. But, the door wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and still, the door remained where it had been, fixed steadfast. I felt panic rise within me, but I forced myself to remain calm. They had sealed the door for the launch; that was fine. There would have to be other doors, perhaps with less sealing.

I had used every bat bomb I possessed and every one Robin did to so we would have to find a door that was not sealed. I strode over to an opposite wall and tugged the door there as well. It was sealed too. "Robin", I said, panic again rising, "find another door, try to force us a way out."

Robin nodded and moved lithely towards another door. There were several leading to the missile launch hanger and I was sure one would have to be open still just in case, right? I forced myself to remain calm and check out options as if this were just another patrol. "All the doors are completely sealed boss", Robin said, coming back to me. Still, his face showed no amount of worry. He was confident I would pull something out of my hat and get us out, like I always did.

I nodded and strode over to the side of the room with the vent. It was just as I had suspected however. The vent was too high off the ground for us to get to and the surface of the wall was too slippery. Our grappling hooks were still waving in the wind outside on the castle walls. Desperately, I turned circles, sliding my hands over the wall to try and find another one of those secret levers that would open a hidden passageway.

But, I knew in my heart it was in vain. The walls were chrome and new, nothing like the old stone passageways of the castle. There would be no secret escapes. I started to tremble. There was no way out of this place. By the time the top of the hanger opened, it would be too late. The bombs would have already gone off. I could think of no other way to get out.

Then, my eyes fell on Robin, who was looking at me calmly, expectantly. "Robin", I said slowly, "I don't think we're getting out of this one." He looked at me confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're trapped", I said softly, hating the words as they parted with my lips. He looked at me in shock.

"Well", he said, "why don't we use some of the explosives from the planes to knock a hole in the wall."

"They'll kill us if we try to move them." Robin started to tremble as well, fear painting his features.

"Well what if…" he started to say, his quick, intelligent mind going through what he knew to desperately try and find a way out of the hanger. He came to the same conclusion I had after a few moments, we were trapped. I could see the look of fear on his face and the acknowledgment.

"You can't die", he screamed, "You're Batman. Batman never dies. There has to be a way out, there just has to be."

"I wish there was", I said, "but even if we got out of the room now, there's no time left to get a safe distance away, we're too late." Five minutes, the cruel timer above us said. We had only about three before the bombs went off. I dropped to my knees in defeat.

I would die for my country, Superman would be proud at least. But what about Dick, what would he do when I was gone? And Alfred, what would he do? I had thought very little about my own death in the past few months, but now that it was rapidly approaching, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and all the worries about the future. What about Gotham, who would protect her?

Then, I looked up at the boy, gazing at me with such terror, I felt my heart break. He was so young, too young to die. I hated myself for getting him into this. He was trembling and I knew how he felt, totally alone. That was the most frightening thing, the thought of dying alone. I knew he felt it too, how his soul cried out in agony. I felt I had to soothe him, to give him what little comfort I could. I owed him that at least.

I opened my arms. "Come here Tim", I said, and he rushed to me, burying his head in my chest and sobbing frantically, terror and agony coming out in his gasps. The heat was sweltering now and I knew the bombs would be going off soon. We had very little time. "Shh", I soothed, stroking his hair, "shh, it's alright."

I pulled the mask off his face, refusing to allow him to die a vigilante and a shadow. I pulled my mask off as well. When they found our bodies, I doubted there would be enough left to recognize away. Our secret would more likely then not remain with us even after we passed.

"I'm so sorry Bruce", Tim sobbed, "this is all my fault, I always mess things up."

"No", I said, "this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself, not here, not now. It's nobody's fault son."

"I'm so scared Bruce", he cried, "I'm so scared to die." Tears rolled down my cheeks as well. "Hold me tight Bruce", he whimpered, "please hold me tight." I squeezed him, cradling him as tightly as I could, trying to force the fear out. Having another person near helped ease the terror.

"I love you Tim", I said to him softly, knowing my feelings could do no more harm, "I have for a long time but I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I knew if I did, you would become like a son to me and I couldn't handle the loss of another son, not after Jason. I'm sorry about all the wrong I've done you." He looked up with tear stained cheeks in wonder at me.

"I love you to", he said fiercely and then hugged me tightly again. The heat was practically unbearable now and I knew we had only seconds left, so I did something I hadn't done since Dick had been a small child. I rocked Tim back and forth as gently as I could and sang to him softly.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gona buy you a mocking bird…" On and on I sang, whispering the words of the love song Dick and I had shared so many years ago in Tim's ear. Wherever we would go when entering oblivion, we would go together.

An explosion ripped open the hull of one of the missiles behind us, a sound so deafening, I couldn't even hear myself think, but still I sang, knowing I was about to die. It was strange that just as I lost consciousness, I felt as though there were arms around me. Someone was greeting me, it seemed, a gentle call to enter that great abyss. Strange, I had never believed in angels.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Robin (Hah, you guys actually thought I'd kill them. I'm much to in love for that!)**_

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was white. At first, I wondered if I was dead, but as my vision grew less blurry, I recognized where I was, the sick bay in the Watchtower. But, the last thing I remembered was blowing up, how could I still be alive?

The next sense that returned to me was my sense of touch. I could feel the soft clothes, the cool sheets and a wet rag on my forehead. I gave a groan. I glanced upwards to see a blurry face hovering above me. It solidified into the face of Clark, gazing down at me and looking concerned. "How're you feeling", he asked.

"Like crap", I muttered, "What happened, how're we still alive?"

"Dick got to us just in time for me to fly over and dig you out of the wreckage. It was lucky that piece of roof fell where it did and shielded you. If Bruce hadn't already blown up that factory though, I would have never have been able to get those missiles. They were the kind that flew under radar. We wouldn't even have known about them until it was too late."

He ran a gentle hand through my hair. "I'm glad you three are safe", he said. "Now that you're conscious though, why don't you hand me that thing you've got in your hand."

"Thing", I asked, "what thing?"

"The thing you're holding like you're going to die if you drop it", he replied. I glanced at my fist and saw I was still clutching that vial. I opened my hand slowly and looked down at it. It was still intact and still perfect.

"This is for Dick", I said, "to cure his blindness." Superman's face broke into a grin.

"Wonderful", he said, "it killed me when I saw he was blind. I'm sure Bruce was so upset." I nodded. Superman took the bottle from me. "Well", he said, "you can tell me all about everything later. Its best I take this down to the labs to analyze and you just rest now. You've been asleep for two days you know."

"Two days!" I exclaimed. Superman nodded solemnly.

"We thought you might not wake up."

"What about Bruce?" I asked.

"He's sleeping over there", Superman said, indicating a bed next to me. "He'll be just fine, like you."

"How's Dick?" I asked.

"He's fine too. He wanted to come in and see you guys, but we figured it was best to wait until you woke up." I nodded. "Now", said Superman, "get some rest." He tucked the blankets around my chin and smoothed the hair on my forehead. Then, he gave me a soothing smile and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, I slowly sat up. My head was buzzing like crazy and I almost collapsed, but I forced myself to remain sitting. Once my head cleared, I took a few shaky steps to Bruce's bed and collapsed on it. I gained a little more strength after a few moments of being unable to move and forced myself into a sitting position next to Bruce, who was sleeping quietly.

I touched his hand and his eyes slowly opened. He gazed up at me blearily, as if not really understanding where he was. Then, he shot up, panting heavily. "It's ok Bruce", I said, "we're safe." He looked at me, slowly calming down. His eyes searched my face for answers. "Superman", I said, "he saved us." Bruce gave an annoyed huff, which told me plainly he was back to his old self.

"I'll never be able to live this down", he said angrily, "I was all ready to die for my country and be a hero for once and Clark has to go and ruin it. He'll naturally take all the credit and leave none of it for my brave little Robin and I." He smiled at me and I grinned back. "You were brilliant", he said softly. Then, he took a good long look at me. "You must be trying to get one of those ridiculous mullets like Dick", he said. He pushed my dark straggly bangs out of my eyes gently. I hadn't had a hair cut in forever. I would have to get one soon.

"So", I asked almost unbelievingly, "the things you said to me when we thought we were going to die…"

"If you're wondering if they still apply", Bruce said, "Yes. I hate it, but they do. I can't help it and I can't take it back. I'm going to have to start caring for you now."

"Were all those things you said true?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't lie", he said, "or at least I usually don't." I beamed at him, not believing what I was hearing. Then, I dove at him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. I felt his hand to go up and stroke my hair and felt happier then I had since my mother died.


	14. Chapter 14

Nightwing

After the first injection, my eyes started to clear. The first thing I saw was Tim preparing to draw a mustache with permanent marker on my face. I had since gotten back my strength and so wrestled him to the ground and ended up covering both of us in permanent marker.

When Clark had first wheeled me into the room where Bruce was, Bruce had jumped up and hugged me. Then, Tim had forced his way under Bruce's arms to crawl onto my lap and hug me as well. I was so happy, I thought I might burst. I stayed with Bruce until I regained my former strength, training with him until I was as proficient a fighter as I had been before.

At first, he was running around telling everyone to be gentle with me or I might break, but I got so angry I caught him off guard and took him down in the training ring for the first time in weeks. After that, he worked me a lot harder then I had thought he would and complained a lot about how I was still weak. I didn't fool him one bit though. He still whooped my ass for two weeks before I finally could hold my own. Robin did too, without remorse I might add.

Though Bruce was reluctant to allow me to superhero again, I managed to get his approval eventually. Once someone starts doing something like saving lives, its near impossible to give it up.

It seemed my little talk with Bruce had helped him get closer to Tim, which I never lost a chance to remind him of. Bruce took him out places and did things with him and it made me happy to see him happy.

Batman got a medal of honor from the President and an official apology. Bruce was much more excited about the apology he got from Clark however, which he lorded over the poor Kryptonian for weeks. Bruce was angry that Clark also got a medal and stalked around darkly for a couple of days though. Tim and me played catch with our medals.

Bruce was officially invited back into the league, which he decided to again join after making them wait for several weeks just to piss them off. He said something about reforms and keeping closer eye on them then he had before. He talked about getting me in, but I told him no. That had always been his thing, not mine.

B'wana got several prestigious awards for finding the legendary 'Sasquach', which pissed off all the people who made that show "Finding Bigfoot". They kept searching, but I don't think they ever found anything. I swore I would never watch Animal Planet again after being forced to listen to reruns of "It's Me or the Dog" over and over for three days while B'wana stayed with me and took care of me. He's a nice guy and all, but he likes animals way too much.

Bruce, Tim and I fought crime together often after that. We were one big kick ass Bat family, exactly the way I liked it. Nightwing Out. The End.


End file.
